Tara Duncan: After Story
by Miss Coca-cola
Summary: Lisbeth a convoqué MagicGang pour une nouvelle mission: récupérer un des trésors d'Omois, la sphère de Demiderus, objet magique permettant de voyager dans le temps. Le MagicGang va donc partir à la recherche de cette sphère et rencontreront d'étranges enfants qui leurs ressemblent beaucoup.Vont-ils arriver à récupérer la sphère ? Vont-ils découvrir le mystère que cache ses enfants?


**Bonjour voici ma nouvelle histoire! Je tiens à remercier James Birdsong et Nebelsue pour leurs reviews sur mon dernier texte("Sylver ou comment éviter de se faire hacher par sa petite-amie") et j'espère qu'ils me laisseront aussi leurs avis sur celui-ci! :) Merci aussi à vous chers lecteurs qui vous apprêtez à lire ma nouvelle histoire sur Tara et le MagicGang! Voici donc: Tara Duncan After Story !**

* * *

OOooOO

 **PDV Fafnir, palais d'Omois.**

Assise sur le canapé de la suite que j'occupais au palais d'Omois, je regardais un film romantique avec Bel, mon chaton démoniaque, sur mes genoux. Nous nous étions liés lors de ma visite dans les limbes démoniaques et malgré le fait qu'il mettait à mal mon standing de féroce guerrière, je l'avais tout suite adoré. Nous étions inséparable…Nous dormions même ensemble ! Mais bon ça, personne à part nous ne le savait.

C'est alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur mon fiancé: Sylver, le magnifique demi-dragon, fils d'Amavachirouchiva et de Magister. Vu sa tenue, il devait revenir d'un entrainement avec Cal, Robin et Fabrice. Bon sang ! Ils ne m'avaient même pas invité ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais une fille ! Non, mais ! Je suis aussi une guerrière ! Pff…

Il s'approcha, me salua avec un rapide baiser (pour ne pas s'évanouir) et s'assit à coté de moi. Puis, il me demanda :

-« Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? »

Prise au dépourvue (bien évidemment, je n'allais pas lui dire que je regardais un film romantique, la honte ! J'étais une naine guerrière! Une combattante sanguinaire et impitoyable!) je mis sur pause et répondis :

-« Un truc bien sanglant, pourquoi ? »

Soudain, il se mit à rire doucement et me montra la pochette du film que j'avais malheureusement laissé traîner par terre.

-« Un film bien sanglant qui s'appelle « _Le jour où je t'ai rencontré_ », n'est-ce-pas ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Raide d'embarras, je lui répondis :

-« C'est Bel qui a voulu regarder ça ! Pas moi ! »

 _Mais, Faf! C'est TOI qui as voulu voir ça !_

 _Tais-toi, Bel !_

Sylver se mit à rire, puis mit un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui.

-« Quel fichu caractère tu as ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Sylver ! »M'écriais-je, outrée.

 _Il n'a pas tord._

 _Bel !_

-« Allez, mon amour… » Dit-il tout en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-« Pff…Si j'ai un mauvais caractère, tu es assurément fou ! » Murmurais-je, en détournant la tête.

Il éclata de rire à ma grande surprise, puis tout en prenant une mèche de ma sublime chevelure, il y déposa un doux baiser avant de me répondre :

-« Ah ça oui, je suis fou. Fou d'amour pour toi. »

Malgré moi, je rigolai légèrement et lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de lui répondre :

-« Merci, mon amour. »

 _Vous êtes trop craquant tout les deux…._

 _Va ailleurs, Bel ! Ce n'est pas de ton âge !_

 _Pff…Malgré le fait que je sois un chaton, j'ai une bonne dizaine d'années et j'ai grandi chez les démons !_

 _Mouais…Arrête de nous espionner et va jouer avec le paon du jardin._

 _Pour vous laisser seuls ? Oh non ! Vous êtes plus intéressent que le paon du jardin. Et puis, je veux voir la fin du film !_

Je rigolai doucement quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Moineau et Fabrice, essoufflés. Raide d'embarras devant eux, je me levai aussitôt.

-« Moineau ? Fabrice ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandais-je.

Fabrice soupira puis répondit :

-« Convocation spécial du _magicgang_ par l'impératrice. On va encore lui servir de larbins à tout faire… »

-« Mais ça commence à bien faire ! Ça fait à peine trois mois un mois que l'on à sauver Autremonde ! Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir la paix, ici ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Apparemment. » Dit Moineau, vêtue d'une belle robe rose et blanche assortit à un petit foulard et des talons hauts, avec un petit sourire.

-« Si l'impératrice nous convoque c'est que ça doit être grave. Il serait préférable d'y allez. » Intervient Sylver, toujours trop raisonnable comme à son habitude.

-« Compris. Je vais cherchez mes armes… Il y aura peut-être une belle bagarre…» Dis-je.

-« OK. Rendez-vous dans le cabinet spécial de l'impératrice. Moineau et moi on va chercher Tara et Cal. Dépêchez-vous, Robin et Sael y sont déjà. » S'exclama Fabrice avant de partir avec Moineau.

Une fois la porte fermé, Sylver me dit tout joyeux :

-« Encore un combat ! Tu ne trouves pas ça chouette ? »

-« Eh bien, pas vraiment… » Répondis-je, en baissant la tête.

-« Ah bon ? » Me demanda-t-il, l'air vraiment étonné.

-« Je…Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Peu importe combien j'aime me battre, c'est dangereux. » Soupirais-je en prenant une hache.

-« Fafnir… » Murmura-t-il tandis que le rythme de mon cœur s'accéléra.

-« C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi pour tous les battre. Compris, mon amour ? » Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Si tel est votre souhait, ma Dame, alors il en sera ainsi. Je le jure. » Dit-il tout en dégainant son sabre au clair.

-« Je compte sur toi. Après tout, tu es le plus fort des guerriers…Et évite de mourir cette fois ! Ou sinon je…Je… » Criais-je.

-« Mon amour ? » M'interrogea-t-il, en prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

-« Je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! Tu es à moi alors essaye de rester vivant ! » Dis-je en le menaçant avec une hache.

-« Tu es bien trop exceptionnelle pour que je te laisse à un autre garçon. » Me répondit-il, en souriant.

-« Bien. Puisque tout ceci est réglé, allons tous les butter ! » M'exclamais-je avec joie et espoir.

OOooOO

 **PDV Sael, bureau de l'impératrice d'Omois.**

Pourquoi diable l'impératrice d'Omois voulait-elle nous voir ? Ô T'avila reine de l'air et des ténèbres, qu'avions-nous fait ?

Je regardai la salle tout autour de moi. Tellement de choses étaient nouvelles pour moi ! Cela ne faisait même pas un mois que j'avais découvert Autremonde ! La magie déjà mais aussi tous ses peuples, toutes ses traditions, tout ses fastes ! La vie chez nous était tellement simple alors qu'ici elle est…Très compliquée ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire pour ne vexer personne.

Puis, je regardai Robin dans les yeux. Ce qu'il était beau avec ses cheveux d'argents et ses yeux de cristal. Oh ! Et aussi avec les fards qu'ils piquaient, héritage de sa partie humaine. Il était tellement différents des autres elfes ! Il était aussi calme et tellement cool…J'avais tellement de la chance de l'avoir comme petit-ami !

-« Tout va bien, Sael ? » S'enquit-il.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste qu'avec toutes ses dorures c'est tellement…Différent de chez moi. » Répondis-je.

-« Je vois. » Répondit-il tout en mettant sa main dans la mienne.

Tout à coup, l'impératrice s'exclama :

-« Merci d'être venu. Oh ! Je vois que vous avez une nouvelle recrue. »

Je le vis me regarder avec curiosité et je bafouillai :

-« J-J-Je voulais j-juste accompagner R-Robin mais si je dérange je peux partir...Euh…Je… »

-« Mais pas du tout ! Tu fais partie des nôtres ! » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

Je me retournai et remarqua ceux qui venaient de dire cela. Ils s'agissaient de l'Héritière impériale, Tara Duncan accompagné par son petit-ami le Voleur patenté Caliban Dal Salan. Avec eux étaient aussi présente la princesse du Lancovit, Gloria Daavil et son petit-ami loup-garou, Fabrice de Besois-Giron. Puis, entra à son tour la fille des chefs des clans nains Fafnir Forgeaux accompagné de son fiancé, l'Impitoyable Sylver, hybride dragon-humain aux pouvoirs phénoménaux. Bien évidement étaient présent avec eux tous leurs familiers : Galant, le seul pégase familier au monde capable de faire de la magie, Sheeba l'incroyable panthère argenté de Moineau, Blondin le malicieux renard de Cal et Belzébuth le chaton importé des limbes démoniaque de Fafnir.

-« Je…Hum… » Bafouillais-je, émue et ne sachant quoi dire.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sael. » Me souffla Robin.

Soudain, je vis Fafnir s'approcher de moi tout en faisant tournoyer sa hache dans les airs avec Moineau, la très jolie sortcelière brune.

-« Tu fais partie des nôtres après tout on est amies ! » S'exclama cette dernière.

-« Génial ! Alors tu viens éclater les méchants avec nous, Sael ? » Me demanda Fafnir.

-« Avec plaisir. » Répondis-je, en m'inclinant.

Soudain, l'impératrice toussota et s'exclama :

-« Bien, puisque ce problème est réglé, je vous prie de m'écouter. Je vous ai fait venir car…Je…On… »

-« Lisbeth ? » Demanda Tara à sa tante.

Cette dernière soupira puis reprit :

-« Ce matin, on a volé un objet très très très précieux. Un objet d'une valeur incommensurable. Qui, s'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains pourraient bien conduire ce monde à sa perte. »

J'entendis Moineau déglutir avant de demander :

-« Et quel est cet objet, Majesté ? »

-« On nomme cet objet « L'offrande de Demiderus » et c'est une petite sphère ronde quelconque mais en réalité son but premier était d'aller pouvoir chercher Demiderus s'il y avait un problème avec le temps gris. » Répondit-elle.

-« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Tara.

-« A l'époque, on ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire avec le temps gris. Alors, Demiderus, pour limiter les risques à créer un moyen d'aller le chercher dans le passé… » Répondit Lisbeth.

-« Attendez, vous voulez dire que… » Commença Cal.

-« Oui. Cet objet permet aux personnes qui l'utilisent de manipuler le temps et de revenir dans le passé ou d'aller dans le futur. » Dit Lisbeth en se redressant sur son trône.

-« Mais c'est impossible ! » S'exclama mon petit-ami.

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment…Tout ceci n'est qu'une légende alors je l'avais donné à Mourmur Duncan afin qu'il analyse cet objet. Au final, il a trouvé que la magie qui émane de cette sphère est suffisamment puissante pour permettre un tel voyage. Cependant, personne ne sait comment s'en servir… » Répondit-elle.

-« Et vous dîtes qu'elle a été volé ? » Demanda Sylver.

-« Malheureusement. Pourtant, nous le gardions en lieu sûr et nous avions un système de sécurité dernier cri. Même nos Voleurs Patenté n'auraient pu y passer…En plus d'une bonne centaine de piège, pour y accéder il fallait être du sang de Demiderus pour pouvoir ouvrir le dernier rempart… » Soupira l'impératrice.

-« Alors, ce ne peut être qu'un de nous ? » S'exclama Tara.

-« Non. J'ai vérifié. A l'heure du vol, tu étais avec moi pour traiter des débriefings pendant que Mara était sur une chaîne de télé avec Archange, son petit-ami. Jar quand à lui était avec Betty, Mourmur et Heagle 5. Personne ne peut avoir commis le vol et puis…Vous n'étiez même pas au courant de l'existence de la sphère ! » Répondit l'impératrice.

-« Alors, qui a pu ? » Demanda Cal.

-« Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous afin que vous retrouviez cette sphère. Personne…Aucun autre gouvernement ne sait que nous possédons une telle « arme » et si nous les prévenions, ils ne se remettraient pas du choc. La guerre contre la comète vient à peine de se finir ! Nous ne sommes pas de taille à affronter un tel danger ! C'est pourquoi je vous demande de retrouver cet objet. Vous êtes les seuls capables de le faire. » Murmura l'Impératrice.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et nous hachâmes la tête. Puis, Tara prit la parole :

-« C'est d'accord. Nous acceptons cette mission. Après tout rien ne peut être pire que cette vache stellaire ! »

Après une crise de rire, Sylver demanda :

-« Votre Impériale Majesté, quel est le niveau de pouvoir de cette sphère ? Plus que la sphère NA ? »

-« Eh bien…C'est assez difficile à comparer mais la sphère NA était bien plus dangereuse puisqu'elle détruisait toute trace de vie. Alors que l'offrande de Demiderus permet de voyager dans le temps, imagiez Sylverchirouchivu, ce qu'une personne mal intentionnée pourrait faire avec cela…. » Répondit l'impératrice.

-« Elle pourrait changer le cours du temps… » Réalisa-t-il.

-« Exactement. »

-« Avez-vous des images des voleurs ? » Demanda Cal en crachant presque le « voleur ».

-« Oui. » Répondit l'impératrice en faisant apparaître un écran.

Sur ce dernier, nous y voyons une jeune fille brune vêtue de cuir noir se faufiler dans le palais puis…Disparaître tout d'un coup !

-« Elle procède comme une Voleuse patentée, cette fille… » Murmura Cal.

-« Bon…Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien savoir où trouver cette fille pour qu'on la butte et que l'on puisse vous ramener votre précieuse sphère ! » S'exclama Fafnir.

Sa déclaration arracha un sourire à l'impératrice qui lui répondit :

-« C'est tout le problème. Personne ne sait qui est cette fille et je pense que c'est un Camouflus très puissant qu'elle a du utiliser. A moins qu'elle soit du sang de Demiderus, ce qui est impossible, elle n'aurait pas dû passer… »

-« Quel mystère ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher l'aide de Mourmur Duncan. Il a étudié la sphère. Ce génie devrait bien savoir où la trouver… » Murmura l'impératrice.

Soudain, Tara vient se placer devant sa tante et mit une main sur son épaule.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma tante. Nous allons nous occuper de tout. Repose-toi. »

-« Merci, Tara. » Murmura Lisbeh.

-« Cool ! On va sur terre ! » S'exclama Fabrice.

-« Rendez-vous à la porte de transfert dans 20 minutes, tout le monde. » Ordonna Tara.

-« OK. » Répondis-je en prenant la main de Robin et en l'entraînant vers nos chambres afin de préparer nos affaires.

-« Alors, prête pour ta seconde grande mission avec le _magicgang_ , mon cœur ? » Me demanda Robin.

-« Prête ! » Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

OOooOO

 **PDV Tara, planète Terre.**

Nous venions à peine d'être transférés sur la terre qu'une voix s'exclama :

-« Tara ! »

Je me retournai et reconnu Betty, ma meilleure amie terrienne, accompagné de son petit-ami, mon frère Jar. Plus loin, j'aperçu aussi le comte de Besois-Giron, gardien de la porte terrestre avec sa petite-amie Camille. Fabrice se jeta dans les bras de son père tandis que Moineau les saluait cérémonieusement.

-« Bonjour, Tara. » Me salua Jar, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-« Betty ! Jar ! Comment allez-vous ? » Leur demandais-je.

-« Super bien, Tara ! » Me dit Betty avec un grand sourire.

-« Franchement merci grande sœur ! » S'exclama Jar avec un sourire et en prenant la main de Betty dans la sienne.

G-G-Grande sœur ?! M-Mais ! Il ne m'avait encore jamais appelé comme cela ! Il avait bu ou quoi ?!

Sentant mon regard se poser sur lui, il me répondit :

-« Grâce à toi, Betty et moi avons gagné des vacances. On va aller faire un petit tour sur Autremonde tandis que vous allez vous battre. Au début je n'étais pas très chaud avec ça mais au final…J'aime bien travailler dans l'ombre. En plus, on ne s'ennui jamais avec Mourmur ! »

-« Jar… » Murmurais-je en réalisant à quel point il avait changé. Le petit garçon capricieux et colérique qu'il était, avait laissé place à un beau jeune homme sympathique et épanoui.

-« Tara ! » S'exclama soudain une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Mourmur.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa blouse blanche complètement cramé, il était accompagné d'Heagle 5 qui, par miracle, était impeccable.

-« Mourmur ! Heagle ! » M'exclamais-je en allant les saluer.

-« Chère petite Tara, nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps pour les retrouvailles. » Dit-il avec un soupir.

-« C'est à dire ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Depuis que Lisbeth nous a contacté, j'ai trouvé un moyen de savoir à peu près où est la sphère… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Vraiment ? » S'exclama Sylver en nous rejoignant, le reste du _magicgang_ avec lui.

-« Oui. La sphère émet une magie indétectable pour les sortceliers mais pas pour mes machines. Oui, je sais je suis un génie ! Regardez ! » Nous ordonna-t-il en sortant de sa poche une sorte de tablette sur laquelle on pouvait voir une carte d'Autremonde avec un point rouge se déplaçant.

-« C'est quoi ce truc qui clignote? » Demanda Fafnir, curieuse.

-« La sphère, pourquoi ? » Répondit-il.

-« HEIIIIIIN ?! » M'exclamais-je.

-« C'est si facile ? » Demanda Cal, surpris.

-« Pour un génie tel que moi, oui. Mais pour vous, cela vous aurait pris plusieurs mois pour faire cela. » Dit Mourmur tandis qu'Heagle 5 se mire à rire doucement.

-« Alors…Les voleurs sont dans la forêt maléfique ? Pas possible ! » S'exclama Moineau.

-« Malheureusement… » Murmura Mourmur.

-« La forêt maléfique ?! C'est quoi encore ça ? » Demandais-je.

-« Eh bien, mon cœur, c'est…Un lieu terrifiant. Cette forêt est tellement sombre, angoissante, morte et maléfique qu'on dit même qu'elle est hanté… » Me répondit Cal.

-« Tu me fais marcher, là ? » Demandais-je avec espoir. Une forêt maléfique dans un monde magique…Et puis quoi encore ?

-« Je te jure que c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que personne ne s'y aventure jamais… Ceux qui y sont déjà allés ne sont jamais revenus… » Dit-il.

-« On dit aussi que les nuits de pleine lune d'étranges créatures apparaissent… » Murmura Moineau.

-« Slurk alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demandais-je.

Soudain, Fafnir se planta devant moi et s'exclama :

-« On ne va laisser quelques plantes et quelques légendes nous arrêter, voyons ! Nous sommes les plus fort ! Nous sommes le _magicgang_ ! Nous sommes invincibles ! »

-« Tu as raison, Fafnir. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on se fait du mouron… » Dis-je à mon amie qui me sourit.

-« Alors ? Où elle est cette forêt ? » Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Sur Autremonde. Plus précisément dans l'empire d'Omois…En plein milieu de la campagne. Voici les coordonnes. » Me dit Mourmur en me tendant un papier.

-«Bonne chance, les amis. » Nous dit Betty avec un sourire.

-« Merci Betty. Nous allons invoquer un Transmitus, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-« Oh non ! Encore de la fichue magie ! » S'exclama Fafnir.

Soudain, je vis Cal se rapprocher d'elle, un sourire sur son visage, et dire :

-« Peut-être que nous pourrions faire plaisir à notre amie Fafnir pour une fois. »

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec étonnement et, avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quelque chose, il s'écria :

-« Allons-y à dos de dragon ! Sylver en est un…Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas utiliser ton fiancé comme un moyen de transport. Prenons plutôt Tara et allons-y par la voie des airs ! Sans presque aucune magie ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je vis Fafnir pâlir dangereusement et je crus bien qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-« Alors, c'est d'accord ? Je suis sûr que Tara va faire un atterrissage encore plus terrifiant que celui de la dernière fois ! C'est beaucoup plus amusant que les montagnes russes, tu ne trouves pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Je la vis déglutir et ses yeux verts trahirent son angoisse. Au final elle murmura :

-« Je…Je crois que je préfère utiliser la foutue magie… »

Je rigolai doucement mais Cal n'en avait pas fini avec elle puisqu'il s'exclama :

-« Oh ! Aurais-tu peur de voler à dos de dragon, Fafnir ? »

Je la vis se replier sur elle-même puis en un éclair elle dégaina une hache qui frôla Cal, plié en deux de rire.

-« JE N'AI PAS PEUR ! » S'exclama-t-elle tout en lançant des dizaines de trucs bien coupant et pointu sur Cal toujours mort de rire.

-« C'est ça… » Murmura ce dernier.

-« Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! » S'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère.

C'était assez amusant de voir ses deux là se battre. En vérité, je savais bien que Fafnir ne ferait jamais de mal à Cal et que Cal ne faisait que la taquiner. Ils étaient comme frères et sœurs.

Soudain, Cal vient de cacher derrière moi afin d'éviter les haches de Fafnir.

-« Franchement Cal… » Lui chuchotais-je.

-« Allez, mon cœur ! Avoue que c'est drôle. » Me dit-il.

-« Un peu mais quand même. Tu l'as vraiment énervée, là. » Murmurais-je.

-« Caaaaaal ! Foutu voleur de pacotille ! Sors de ta cachette et viens te battre ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Soudain, je vis Sylver s'approcher d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule :

-« Calme-toi, mon amour… »

-« Pff… » Murmura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement et en allant bouder.

Je me plaçai au milieu d'eux et tout en prenant la main de Cal je commençai à activer ma magie pour nous téléporter.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu…D'une sorte de forêt noire. Tout là bas était vide vie... Le silence était pesant comme un couperet, les plantes étaient hostiles et même l'herbe était de couleur noire. Un coup de vent glacial me fit frémir mais heureusement que Cal était à mes côtés et me réchauffa le cœur car sinon je crois que je serais retournée tout de suite sur Terre.

-« Courage mon cœur. » Me chuchota-t-il.

-« Allons chercher cette sphère. » Ordonnais-je en reprenant du poil de la bête.

Nous décidâmes alors de nous séparer en deux groupes. Le groupe 1 composé de Moineau, Fabrice, Robin et Sael et le groupe 2 composé de moi, Cal, Fafnir et Sylver.

Puis, je déposai un baiser sur la joue de Cal pour le remercier de m'avoir soutenue avant de rejoindre Fafnir et Sylver qui…Découpait les plantes qui leur barrait le chemin.

OOooOO

 **PDV Moineau, forêt.**

L'atmosphère de cette forêt était franchement…Terrifiante. Je me rapprochai de Fabrice, mon petit-ami loup garou et il prit ma main dans la sienne afin de me soutenir.

-« Contre quoi allons-nous devoir nous battre ? » Demanda Robin, en lançant des regards tout autour de lui.

-« Surement des gens pas net et…Venir trouver refuge dans cette forêt…Mais il faut être complètement malade ! » S'exclama Fabrice.

-« Ou alors inconscient… » Osa Sael.

Plus nous avancions, plus la végétation nous semblaient hostile. Je n'avais encore rien vu de pareil et pourtant…Dieu sait que j'en avais vu du pays avec le métier de mes parents !

Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose et je me transformai tout de suite en bête tandis que quelque instant plus tard, Fabrice prit sa forme de loup-garou. Robin fit apparaître son arc et Sael prit une arbalète. Nous avançâmes et à notre grande surprise nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec…Une jeune fille brune vêtue de noir accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Le cri qu'ils poussèrent fut remplit de terreur et ils commencèrent à courir.

-« C'est la fille de la vidéo ! » S'exclama Sael tandis que nous commençâmes à les poursuivre à travers la forêt.

Soudain, une sorte de vague bleu et rose nous atteins et nous l'évitâmes de justesse. J'activa ma magie et je la lançai contre la jeune fille qui…La repoussa et me la renvoya ! Je fus touché et c'est alors que j'entendis Fabrice crier :

-« Chériiiiiiiiiiie ! »

Je me relevai et répondit d'une voix rauque :

-« Je vais bien. »

Soudain, Robin et Sael chargèrent et lancèrent des flèches mais elles ne firent que se heurter à un puissant bouclier. La jeune fille brune et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se regardèrent puis nous lancèrent une sorte de sort très puissant. Miraculeusement, nous pûmes en sortir vivants grâce aux boucliers que nous avions invoqués. Ne prenant pas une minute de répit j'attaquai la jeune fille et je la touchai. Puis, elle cria à son associé :

-« Aaaah ! Que fait-on ? »

-« On va rejoindre les autres. Concentre-toi. » Lui répondit-il tout en filant vers Fabrice et le touchant il se prit un coup de griffe faisant ainsi saigner son bras.

Puis, ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à atteindre…Une sorte de campement ! Des toiles de tentes étaient disposées autour d'un feu de camp éteint.

-« Sylphine ! On a des intrus à nos trousses ! » Dit le jeune homme à une fille aux longs cheveux blancs.

Je fus étonnée car Sylphine est un prénom plutôt elfique et que la jeune fille à raison de sa blonde chevelure et à ses oreilles n'était pas une elfe…A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un puissant mais alors un très puissant camouflus.

Robin sauta alors sur la jeune fille à pleine vitesse qui l'évita de justesse. Puis, à une vitesse phénoménale, elle lui balança un violent coup de pied. C'est le moment que choisit Sael afin de lancer une petite flèche qui vient se planter dans le bras de l'agresseur de son petit-ami.

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent alors un combat époustouflant et tellement…Inhumain. Mais soudain j'entendis Fabrice crier et me retourna pour voir qu'un…Autre loup-garou l'avait attaqué ! Comme Fabrice son pelage était crème et ils se ressemblaient…Bizarre.

J'étais stupéfaite devant l'énergie que Fabrice déployait face à son agresseur. Il semblait même presque s'amuser…C'est alors que je vis…Une petite fille aux longs cheveux brun bouclés comme les miens et aux yeux noirs recroqueviller non loin du champ de bataille. Je m'approchai vers elle et elle hurla tandis que je me rappelai que j'étais sous ma forme de bête. C'est alors qu'un sortcelier m'attaqua avec un paralysus que j'évitai de justesse. Mais j'étais coincée…Une moitié de mon corps de bête avait été paralysé ! Oh non !

Alors que le sortcelier aux cheveux noirs allait m'attaquer, je vis un jet de magie bleu l'en empêcher et un couteau se planter dans son bras.

-« Moineau ! » S'écrièrent Tara et Fafnir.

-« Merci, les filles. » Leur dis-je en me relevant.

-« Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda Tara, inquiète.

-« Oui. Mais je ne vois pas Sylver et Cal. Où sont-ils ? » Demandais-je.

-« Entrain de se battre. » Répondit prosaïquement Fafnir.

Et peu après sa réponse je vis Sylver, son sabre au clair sortir de la clairière et nous rejoindre suivi de peu par…Une jeune fille blonde armée de deux épées. Elle se jeta sur lui mais il l'évita et commença à armer son sabre et se rua sur elle dans une ultime attaque mais…Elle l'évita à notre grande surprise ! Cependant, Sylver ne fut pas décourager car il se reprit rapidement, et, se fondant dans les éléments, il devint l'eau, se faufila tout en évitant les coups de la jeune fille et il se retrouva derrière elle, son arme sous sur sa gorge, prêt à la tuer.

-« Vous rendez vous ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Jamais… » Murmura-t-elle, le regard froid dans ses yeux verts.

-« Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le choix, damoiselle. » Lui répondit-il.

Mais c'est à ce moment que Cal apparu deux adversaires à ses côtés. Une jeune sortcelier et un jeune sortcelier l'attaquèrent. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se défendre mais il fut rapidement acculé par ses deux adversaires. Il devait avoir déjà combattu vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait…

Soudain Tara relâcha tout son pouvoir magique à la vue de l'être aimé en danger. Devant mon regard et celui de Fafnir, elle se mit à léviter et ses yeux devinrent bleus et sur sa tête brilla quelque chose qui n'était autre que…La pierre vivante ! L'esprit d'Autremonde ! Leurs deux pouvoirs fusionnèrent et une vague de pouvoir bleu apparu et…Fut retenue par…Deux jeunes sortceliers avec chacun une pierre vivante eux aussi. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Trois pierres vivantes ? Deux êtres capables de repousser la magie de Tara ?

Soudain, Tara ferma les yeux et la changeline la revêtit d'une magnifique armure de combat. Je sentis alors beaucoup de magie qui semblait se réunir dans Tara. Comprenant ce qui se passait, je lui donnai aussi toute ma magie et obligea Fafnir à lui donner la sienne, malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

Dans les airs, les trois sortceliers lévitaient, et la magie semblait faire partie d'eux même. Ils irradiaient comme des étoiles !

-« Nous ne pardonnerons pas cela ! » Crièrent Tara et la pierre vivante.

C'est alors que tout le pouvoir magique de Tara fut libéré et elle le dirigea vers les deux jeunes sortceliers et leurs pierres vivantes qui essayèrent de résister pendant plusieurs minutes mais soudain, ils lâchèrent et une onde de choc bleu marine nous aveugla.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que les deux jeunes sortceliers bruns qui avaient attaqué Tara étaient en réalité…Des enfants ! Oui, des enfants ! Qui plus est blonds avec une mèche blanche dans les cheveux. Tout les deux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et j'en déduis qu'ils devaient être jumeaux.

-« Rendez-vous, ennemis ! » Ordonna Tara, irradiant comme une étoile.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis qu'en réalité TOUT nos agresseurs étaient en fait des enfants ! Ceux encore debout se regardèrent puis une jeune elfe aux cheveux d'argents et aux yeux de cristal prit la parole :

-« Non. » Dit-elle, clairement.

Et c'est alors qu'elle emprisonna tous les enfants dans une sorte de bulle géante et que nous entendîmes un cri. Je me retournai et je vis Sylver et son sabre…Sur le cou d'une fillette rousse aux yeux dorés qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Celle-ci fut aussi absorbé dans la boule de Tara avec aussi la filette brune que j'avais vu quelque instant auparavant.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Tara de sa voix chantante.

Mais aucune réponse ne parvient de la part des enfants, terrifiés.

-« Qui êtes vous ?! » Répéta-t-elle agressivement tout en commençant à charger sa magie.

-« Calme-toi, mon cœur. » Lui ordonna Cal.

Tara soupira puis coupa la fusion avec la pierre et redescendit doucement dans les bras de Cal qui la rattrapa délicatement.

-« Les enfants, comment vous appelez vous ? » Demandais-je doucement.

-« Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal. Ne vous inquiétez pas… » Commença Sael, se voulant rassurante.

Mais tout ce qui nous répondit fut le silence.

-« Hum…Eh bien…Ils n'ont pas l'air très bavard… » Insinua Cal.

Je les détaillai et me rendit compte d'une chose très bizarre : ils nous ressemblaient enfin…Certains d'entre eux.

Il y avait, parmi eux, les jumeaux qui ressemblait tant à Tara, même cheveux blonds tranché par une mèche blanche, mêmes yeux bleus marines et même puissance magique…Effrayante.

A côté d'eux, il y avait la petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés comme les miens et aux yeux noirs que j'avais vu tout à l'heure. Elle tenait la main d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette qui était un loup-garou, comme mon Fabrice.

Plus loin, une petite fille aux magnifiques cheveux noirs tranchés d'une mèche blanche et aux yeux verts, comme ceux de Mara, se tenait droite, une sorte d'épée à la main. A côté d'elle un garçon aux cheveux bruns eux aussi tranché par un mèche blanche lui chuchota de se calmer.

C'est alors que la petite fille aux glorieux cheveux roux comme ceux de Fafnir et aux yeux dorés portant des épées et autres armes demanda :

-« Slyphine, on peut leur parler ? »

-« Non. » Répondit une voix.

Je remarquai que celle qui semblait s'appeler Sylphine était en réalité une elfe d'une grande beauté aux cheveux argentés coiffés en une haute queue de cheval et aux yeux de cristal. Elle semblait être la plus âgée et la chef du groupe. Posément, elle nous demanda :

-« Que voulez-vous ? Que faîtes vous dans cette forêt ? »

Tara s'avança soutenue par Cal et répondit :

-« Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Nous voulons juste que vous nous rendiez « l'offrande de Demiderus », les enfants. »

-« Cela sera malheureusement impossible. Nous avons besoin de cette sphère. » Répondit Sylphine.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« Parce que. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. » Me répondit-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-« Vous n'êtes que des enfants, pas des criminels. Rendez-vous la sphère et expliquer nous. Nous sommes le _magicgang_ , il y a surement un moyen de résoudre votre problème sans utiliser cette sphère. » Fit remarquer Fabrice, à mes côtés.

-« Nous aussi nous sommes fort ! » S'écria la fillette rousse, faisant fi de l'interdiction de parler de son aînée.

-« Je le confirme. Vous êtes forte, damoiselle-aux-cheveux de-feu-comme-ceux-de-ma-fiancée. Vous avez même réussit à évitez une manœuvre que seule ma Fafnir avait réussit à éviter jusqu'à présent ! Même Cal et Robin avait échoué ! Dans quelques années, vous serez une grande guerrière, damoiselle-aux-cheveux-de-feu-comme-ceux-de-ma-fiancée, et vous ne devez pas gâcher cela en vous faisant arrêter si jeune. » Dit Sylver, avec un sourire pour la petite fille qui se mit à rougir puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-« Damoiselle-aux-cheveux-de-feu-comme-ceux-de-ma-fiancé ? Tu sais, Sylver, tu pourrais faire plus simple… » Fit remarquer Cal.

Soudain, la petite fille cria, d'une voix si forte qu'elle abîma mon ouïe sensible :

-« MAIS JE SUIS UNE GUERRIÈRE ! JE SUIS UNE PUISSANTE ET FIÈRE GUERRIÈRE ! »

Nous fûmes tous étonnés puis nous rigolâmes tous en voyant à quel point elle ressemblait à notre Fafnir, qui fut d'ailleurs la seule à ne pas rire.

-« Je…Je n'en doute pas… » Répondit Sylver, prit de court.

-« VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT, IMPITOYABLE ! » Cria-t-elle.

-« Vous êtes une guerrière, soit. Mais nous vous avons capturé alors…Rendez-nous « l'offrande de Demiderus », les enfants. Vous avez perdu. » Dit Fafnir.

Le silence fut tout ce qui lui répondit.

Soudain Tara s'avança et leur dit :

-« Bien puisque vous ne voulez pas répondre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à ma tante, l'impératrice d'Omois. Et elle ne sera pas aussi clémente que nous. Préparez vous à affronter le pire. »

Puis, elle activa sa magie et nous nous retrouvâmes téléportés dans la salle du trône du palais d'Omois devant…Mara et Archange entrain de prendre le thé avec l'impératrice !

OOooOO

 **Palais d'Omois, PDV Mara.**

Archange et moi revenions à peine de sa planète où nous avions du réglé quelques problèmes avec certaines démones….Eh oui, vous l'aurez compris en apprenant qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie ses sœurs avaient voulu me rencontrer et quelque ne fut pas leur surprise en apprenant que j'étais la petite sœur de Tara. Bien évidemment, elles avaient voulu faire passer leur grand frère pour une sorte de chevalier à mon égard tout ça en me tendant des pièges mortels desquels Archange était censé me sauver…Sauf que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça…J'avais massacré tout leurs pièges et était allé au secours d'Archange qui, peu habitué à sa nouvelle magie, avait un peu de mal à s'en sortir. Ses sœurs avaient été dégoûtées…Puis, nous étions revenus à Omois passer le bonjour à ma tante et régler quelques accords commerciaux avec les planètes démoniaques qui le souhaitaient quand ma tante nous avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec l'offrande de Demiderus et avait fait jurer à Archange de se taire.

C'est alors qu'apparu devant nous Tara, le _magicgang_ et…Des enfants emprisonnés dans une sorte de boule géante de magie ! Mais que se passait-il encore ?

-« Tara ! » M'écriais-je tout en allant serrer dans mes bras ma grande sœur.

-« Mara ! Comment ça va ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, Lisbeth s'écria :

-« Enfin Tara ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ses enfants ?! »

-« Ce sont les voleurs, pourquoi ? » Répondit Tara, avec une attitude limite désinvolte qui faillit me faire rire.

-« L-L-Les voleurs ? Mais ce sont des enfants ! » S'insurgea Lisbeth.

-« Oui, je sais Lisbeth. Je ne suis pas aveugle.» Répondit-elle.

Lisbeth s'approcha des enfants et les détailla avec attention quand son regard tomba sur les mèches blanches des trois enfants. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle chancela mais réussit à se rattraper.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, posément.

Mais les enfants restèrent muets.

-« Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

Mais encore une fois ils ne répondirent pas.

-« Ils ne veulent pas nous répondre, votre Impériale Majesté. C'est pourquoi nous vous les avons amenés. » Dit Sylver.

-« Je vois. Je vais m'occuper de les faire parler… » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Euh…Lisbeth ? » Demanda Tara.

-« Oui ? » Répondit-elle.

-« Ce sont des enfants, n'oublie pas. » Dit Tara.

Soudain, Lisbeth se releva et déclara :

-« Je suis l'impératrice d'Omois, le plus grand empire jamais construit. Fondé par Demiderus « Poing de feu » lui-même. Notre dynastie règne depuis au moins cinq siècles et je suis aussi par conséquent l'impériale sortcelière alors écoutez moi bien si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis répondez moi immédiatement. »

Les enfants se regardèrent puis, l'elfe tourna la tête. Mais c'est alors qu'une petite fille brune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans, prit la parole :

-« Ma maman elle m'a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus et toi, je ne te connais pas alors je ne te répondrais pas ! »

-« Pardon ? » Demanda Lisbeth, surprise.

-« Louise ! » S'exclama l'efle, en colère.

-« Quoi ? J'ai dit à la dame qu'on ne pouvait pas lui parler. » Répondit la dénommé Louise.

Je ne su jamais ce que Lisbeth aurait répondu car à ce moment là une alarme se déclencha soudain et, quelques secondes après, Xandiar apparu et dit:

-« Votre majesté ! Allez-vous bien ? »

-« Que se passe-t-il, Xandiar ? » Demanda Lisbeth.

-« Eh bien…Elles sont revenues. » Répondit-il.

-« Vous voulez dire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui, les ombres noires sont de retour et elles ont commencé à envahir la capitale…» Répondit-il.

-« Des ombres ? » Demanda Moineau, surprise.

-« Oui. Elles rentrent dans les gens et les transforme en créatures maléfiques avec une puissance incroyable. L'armée est déjà entrain de défendre la capitale avec l'Imperator Sandor mais…La lutte est dure et nous ne sommes pas sur de gagner. » Répondit-il.

-« Xandiar ! Si c'est un canular ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'ombres qui coloniseraient la capitale ! » S'écria Tara.

Mais à peine eut elle dit cela qu'un homme, aux yeux noirs avec d'étranges tatouages violets sur sa peau qui semblait onduler entra et lança une sorte de magie sur elle. Heureusement elle créa un bouclier pour se protéger et attaqua l'homme de toutes ses forces. Moineau et Fabrice se transformèrent, Fafnir sortit ses haches, Sylver dégaina son sabre, Robin convoqua _Lillandril_ , Sael enclencha son arbalète et Cal activa sa magie.

-« Bien…On m'explique ? » Demanda Tara.

-« Depuis que vous êtes parti les ombres noires colonisent la ville comme si elles semblaient chercher quelque chose…Et cela ne fait qu'empirer. » Répondit Xandiar.

-« Et je pense que ses ombres ont un lien avec l'offrande de Demiderus. » Rajouta l'impératrice.

-« Nous devons nous préparer à défendre la ville… » Dit Xandiar.

-« Cooooool ! Une petite guerre ! Livré à domicile qui plus est ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça génial ? » S'écria Fafnir, la naine guerrière, en faisant tourner ses haches.

-« Euh…Fafnir ? Tout les gens ne sont pas content d'être attaquer chez eux, tu sais… » Répondit Fabrice.

-« Ah bon ? Bah…Tant pis pour eux ! Moi je trouve ça génial ! Allez, vous venez on va descendre en ville faire un carnage ! » Répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Lisbeth ? On va aller défendre l'empire avec l'armée. Ne t'en fait pas. Reste ici. » Ordonna Tara avant que la changeline la revêtisse d'une armure dorée.

OOooOO

La ville s'était transformée en un champ de bataille gigantesque. Le _magicgang_ s'était séparé et luttait à travers la ville contre les ombres noires. En effet, ces dernières prenait le contrôle des gens et les transformait à leur insu en des sorte de monstres respirant la magie…Mais pas la magie que je connaissais non. Une magie sombre et douloureuse…Une magie perverse et affolante. Rongeant les gens jusqu'à la moelle osseuse.

Il y avait tellement d'ombres que cela était impossible de toutes les battre. Soudain, j'entendis Archange crier :

-« Mara ! »

Je me retournai et vis qu'une ombre fondait à toute vitesse sur moi. Je l'évitai et lui lança un puissant rayon de feu qui la réduisit en cendre.

-« Ma chérie, ça va ? » Me demanda mon petit-ami.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Puis, nous repartîmes au combat, tranchant nos adversaires grâce à nos épées ou alors à notre magie.

-« Mara ! » S'écria soudain une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je me retournai et aperçu…Mon frère jumeau, Jar dans un ensemble chemise-pantalon assez décontracté et sa petite-amie, Betty vêtue d'une mini-jupe noire avec un chemisier blanc.

-« Jar ! » Criais-je tout en le serrant dans mes bras.

La liaison entre nous était forte et nous séparer était toujours difficiles pour nous car nous avions toujours été ensemble depuis la naissance et même si des fois nous nous disputions nous étions inséparables. Seul, nous ne sommes que l'ombre de nous même. Ensemble, nous sommes enfin nous-mêmes.

-« Allez, petite sœur… » Dit-il tout en me caressant la tête fraternellement.

-« Petite sœur…Eh ! Je suis née avant toi ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Même pas vrai ! » Répliqua-t-il.

-« Voyons Jar, Mara… » Dit Betty afin de nous calmer.

-« Que faites vous ici ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Nous étions en vacances au palais quand ces foutues ombres ont commencée à attaquer… » Répondit Betty.

-« Tout va bien pour toi ? » Demandais-je, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs.

-« Je la protège ! Evidemment que tout va bien ! » S'écria mon frère.

-« Je vois… » Répondis-je avec le sourire en réalisant combien sa relation avec Betty l'avait laissé s'épanouir et avait peu à peu commencé à soigner sa nature tortueuse et secrète.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur Archange.

-« Oh ! Je suppose que vous êtes Archange, le petit-ami de Mara. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » Lui dit Betty.

Archange parut sincèrement surpris. Il était le roi des démons, la représentation de l'enfer et du mal absolu. Les gens avaient encore peur de lui et de son passé. Alors qu'une jeune humaine lui dise « enchantée de faire votre connaissance » le surprit un peu.

-« Et vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Betty. La petite-amie de Jar. » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Vous êtes terrienne… » Constata-t-il.

-« C'est tout à fait vrai. » Lui répondit-elle, surprise.

-« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Betty. » Dit-il tout en lui serrant la main.

-« Honnêtement, vous ne faîtes pas démon du tout. » Ajouta-t-elle avec honnêteté.

-« Merci. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-« Archange ? » Interrogea soudain Jar.

-« Oui ? » Lui répondit ce dernier.

-« J'espère que tu protèges bien ma sœur…Sinon tu auras à faire à moi que tu sois le roi des démons ou non. » Menaça-t-il.

-« Evidemment que je protège bien Mara. Elle est importante pour moi ! » S'exclama Archange.

-« AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! » Cria soudain Betty.

Une seconde après, Jar activa sa magie et lui demanda :

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle pointa son doigt en direction du clocher de la ville prêt duquel se trouvait…Un magnifique dragon blanc, à la crinière vaporeuse, aux yeux dorés de serpent et à l'étrange étoile noir. Ce dragon blanc n'était autre que Sylverchirouchivu, qui irradiait tellement sous cette forme que nous dûmes invoquer des lunettes de soleil afin de pouvoir le regarder.

-« Oh ! Un dragon ! Slurk ! Les ombres ont prit possession des dragons… » Constata Jar.

-« Mais non ! C'est Sylver ! » S'écria Archange.

-« Sylver ? Le petit-ami de Fafnir ? Il est comme Sal ? » Demanda Betty encore choquée.

-« Waouh ! C'est la forme de dragon de Sylver ? Eh bah… » Dit Jar.

-« C'est assez impressionnant en effet… » Répondis-je.

-« Il brille tellement ! » S'exclama Betty.

-« Mais il ne fait rien…C'est bizarre. » Constata Archange.

-« Je pense que ça doit vouloir dire que nous devons nous rassembler… » Murmurais-je.

Ils me regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête et nous nous mirent en route vers le point de rendez-vous.

OOooOO

-« Jar ? Betty ? » Questionna Tara en nous voyant arriver.

-« Eh oui c'est nous! Dire que nous étions censé être en vacances… » Soupira Jar.

-« Mon pauvre… » Dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Bref, je vous ai tous réunit afin de lancer une super attaque en unissant nos pouvoirs. Ils sont trop nombreux pour que nous puissions les vaincre uns à uns. » Constata Tara.

-« Allons-y alors. On va faire de la purée d'ombres ! » S'écria Cal.

-« Encore de la magie… » Grogna Fafnir, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, adossée contre l'énorme flanc de Sylver.

-« Tout le monde ? » Demanda ce dernier.

-« Oui ? » Répondit Fabrice.

-« Je peux me retransformer ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Oh ! Oui, vas-y. Tu veux que je t'invoque des vêtements ? » Dit Tara.

-« Avec plaisir. » Répondit-il tout en se re-transformant en humain, vêtu d'un ensemble de cuir noir et doré.

-« Tiens, ton sabre. » Lui dit Fafnir tout en lui rendant son précieux sabre.

-« Merci, mon amour. » Lui répondit-il.

Eh bah…Il lui avait confié son sabre qui, si j'avais bien compris, était la chose la plus importante pour un Impitoyable. Il devait avoir une confiance absolue en Fafnir. Mais après tout, c'était normal, elle était son âme-sœur. Celle-de-son-cœur comme le disaient les nains. Ils étaient adorables tout les deux et j'espère qu'en me voyant avec Archange les gens pensaient la même chose. Je l'aimais tant !

-« Ah ! Et regardez aussi qui nous avons trouvé ! » Nous dit Robin en nous montrant…Les enfants que Tara avait emprisonnés !

-« Pardon… » Murmura Louise, la petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés.

-« Tu ne nous ré emprisonne pas ? » Demanda un garçon brun avec une mèche blanche.

-« Non, j'ai besoin de TOUTE ma puissance magique mais je vous garde à l'œil. Un seul faux pas et…Vous êtes morts ! » Répondit Tara avec un grand sourire.

-« Je vois. » Répondit Sylphine, l'efle aux cheveux d'argents.

-« Tara ! Tu veux emmener des enfants avec nous ? Mais c'est la guerre ! » S'écria Archange.

-« Certes, ce sont des enfants mais ils ont déjà une grande puissance magique pour leur âge. Ils nous seront utiles. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à voir la ville détruite par les ombres. » Dit Tara.

-« Nous sommes aussi des guerriers, tu sais. Tout comme vous. » Lui dit la petite fille rousse avec un grand sourire.

Archange la détailla et lui demanda :

-« Vous êtes une Naine ? »

A ce moment là, Fafnir écouta attentivement la conversation tandis que la petite fille se mit à rire et répondit :

-« Qui sait… »

-« Il est temps, nous devrions y aller. » Nous dit Fabrice.

-« OK. » Répondit Tara.

Nous commençâmes alors l'ascension vers le plus haut clocher de la ville. Nous avions décidé de lancer notre attaque depuis en haut afin d'avoir une porté maximale. Cependant nous devions toujours empêcher les ombres de nous attaquer mais grâce aux incroyables capacités de combattants du _magicgang_ et des enfants nous pûmes finalement atteindre le clocher sans trop de problème. Mais, une fois sur le toit, nous eûmes la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur…Un régiment d'ombres qui commença à nous attaquer par surprise.

J'activai ma magie et dos à dos avec Jar nous commençâmes à attaquer les ombres avec une synchronisation parfaitement. Robin et Sael blessaient les ombres avec leurs flèches tandis que Moineau et Fabrice ne laissaient aucune chance à leurs assaillants qui finissaient…Ensanglantés. Fafnir et Sylver tranchaient leurs ennemis avec une précision impeccable tandis que Tara et Cal faisait exploser les leurs. Les enfants faisaient un peu dans l'amateurisme par rapport au _magicgang_ mais ces derniers avaient toujours un œil sur eux afin de pouvoir les protéger, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que fit Archange en aidant une petite fille aux même cheveux noirs que lui.

Soudain Tara nous fit signe qu'elle allait lancer la dernière attaque et nous lui envoya tout notre pouvoirs, même les enfants lui envoyèrent le leur. Mais le combat ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, Tara ouvrit ses yeux bleu marine et commença à léviter. La pierre vivante, esprit d'AutreMonde se réveilla et unit son pouvoir à celui de Tara qui irradiait comme une étoile. Elle se prépara à attaquer mais à cet instant retentit un cri…

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Je constatai avec horreur qu'une ombre s'en était prise à Betty malgré nos précautions à Jar et à moi. Elle essaya de se défendre mais soudain, l'ombre la prit par le poignet et…La poussa dans le vide.

-« BETTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! » Cria mon frère, impuissant.

Nous avions donné toute notre magie, nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour elle. Tara se tenait là, paralysée comme tous les autres membres du _magicgang_. Quand soudain, je vis un deuxième corps accompagné Betty dans sa chute.

La petite fille aux cheveux de feu comme ceux de Fafnir, car c'était bien elle qui avait sauté juste après Betty, atteignit bientôt la même hauteur que cette dernière. Nous devions faire quelque chose pour les sauver ! Elles allaient mourir ! A cause de ses ombres ! Nous n'avions pas pu les protéger ! Nous étions tellement…Tellement…Faibles et impuissant…L'une était la petite-amie de mon frère et mon amie tandis que l'autre était une innocente enfant au caractère prononcé. Aucune d'entre elle ne méritait de mourir alors…Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Quand soudain, je vis dans les airs la petite fille se raidir et comme par enchantement apparurent à ce moment même dans son dos…Deux magnifiques ailes de dragon rouges ! Elle vola à une vitesse affolante et parvient à rattraper Betty juste avant de celle-ci touche le sol. En un battement d'aile, la petite fille remonta dans les airs et parvient jusqu'à nous. Elle déposa délicatement Betty dans les bras de mon frère qui la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, Betty… » Lui chuchota-t-il tout en commençant à pleurer.

La détresse de mon frère me surprit et me fit mal…Je détestais le voir dans cet état…

-« Tout va bien, je suis vivante. » Répondit Betty tout en l'enlaçant.

-« Je…Je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger. » Dit-il.

-« Oh que si ! Tu m'as protégé plein de fois. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu en as assez fait pour moi…. » Répondit-elle.

-« Oh, Betty… » Murmura-t-il.

Je souris en les voyants comme cela. Jar et Betty étaient vraiment un couple qui allait durer. Dans quelques années ils seraient mariés et auraient peut-être même des enfants…Cette pensée me réconforta et je reportai mon attention sur la sauveuse de Betty qui, chose étrange, était de retour dans les airs.

-« Merci d'avoir sauvé Betty. » Lui dis-je.

-« Euh…De rien. » Répondit-elle, en rougissant.

-« Tu es une enfant de dragon ? » Lui demanda posément Sylver, lui-même demi-dragon.

-« En quelque sorte…J'ai du sang de dragon dans les veines. » Expliqua-t-elle.

-« Allez, venez. N'ayez pas peur, damoiselle-au-cheveux-de-feu-comme-ceux-de-ma-fiancée. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

-« Je peux ? » Interrogea-t-elle, en la prenant.

-« Bien sûr. » Lui répondit-il tandis qu'elle se posait à terre.

-« Waouh ! Elles sont impressionnantes tes ailes ! » Lui dit Cal tout en louchant sur les deux magnifiques ailes de dragon rouges dans le dos de la jeune fille.

-« Cal ! Laisse-la tranquille ! Tu ne vas pas voler ses ailes quand même ! » S'insurgea Moineau.

-« Hum…Peut-être bien. » Répondit-il.

En entendant cela, la petite fille vient se placer derrière Sylver et sortit une épée au clair, prête à se défendre.

-« Calmez-vous, jeune damoiselle. Cal ne vous fera pas de mal, faites moi confiance. » Lui dit Fafnir en s'approchant d'elle.

-« D'accord… » Répondit-elle doucement.

-« Alors…Lançons l'attaque finale, les amis ! » S'écria Tara.

Elle se plaça alors en haut du clocher, se mit à léviter et ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus marine tout en lançant une magnifique vague de magie bleu à travers la ville tuant ainsi toutes les ombres. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retomba dans les bras de Cal, inanimée mais avec un beau sourire sur son visage.

OOooOO

 **PDV Cal, palais d'Omois, peu après.**

Nous étions de retour au palais d'Omois et nous nous étions installés dans un petit salon privé afin de pouvoir mieux parler. Ma chérie s'étant réveillée, elle commença :

-« Qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Damoiselle, puisque l'on est dans un salon, on peut avoir des biscuits ? » Demanda une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs comme ceux d'Archange mais tranché par une mèche blanche.

-« Vous aurez vos petits gâteaux quand nous aurons les réponses à nos questions. » Lui dit Tara, pas un poil diplomatique.

-« Mais j'ai faim ! » S'écria la petite fille.

-« Allez, mon cœur. Ce ne sont que quelques gâteaux et il vaut mieux se mettre bien avec eux. » Lui chuchotais-je.

-« D'accord… » Répondit-elle en soupirant et en faisant apparaître un plateau de cookies.

La petite fille poussa un cri de joie et commença à engloutir les cookies et elle fut rejoint par ses autres amis et quelques membres de _magicgang_.

-« Il n'y a donc que votre estomac qui compte ?! » Demanda Tara.

-« Bah…Se battre ça creuse ! D'ailleurs si je pouvais avoir une boisson ça serait parfait… » Lui répondit Fafnir, en engloutissant deux cookies.

-« Bon sang, Fafnir… » Soupira Tara mais avec un sourire radieux.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que Tara avait invoqué du Coca-Cola, une boisson terrienne…Fafnir ne connaissait pas le Coca-Cola…Elle ne savait donc pas que l'ouvrir, avec le gaz, pouvait lui « exploser » au visage…Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

Je pris une bouteille et la secoua bien fort.

-« Tu ouvres la bouteille, Fafnir ? » Lui demandais-je, en lui tendant avec un grand sourire.

Elle me lança un regard aiguë et me demanda, suspicieuse :

-« Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? »

-« Il faut sacrément de force pour ouvrir ce machin… » Murmurais-je.

-« Tu es vraiment un gosse… » Soupira-t-elle en prenant la bouteille.

Elle ouvrit la bouteille (que j'avais vraiment bien secoué auparavant) et…Se retrouva couverte de Coca-Cola de la tête au pied. J'étais mort de rire ainsi que les enfants et le _magicgang._

-« CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! » Hurla-t-elle en se relevant et en commençant à me lancer des haches.

-« Calme-toi Fafnir, c'était juste une blague. » Murmurais-je entre deux éclats de rire.

-« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » S'écria-t-elle en lançant un couteau qui, en me frôlant l'oreille, trancha une petite mèche de mes cheveux.

Soudain, elle prit le reste de bouteille de Coca-Cola et lança son contenu sur moi. Je me retrouvai aspergé de Coca-Cola.

-« Alors tu veux la jouer comme ça ? » Lui criais-je en invoquant une bouteille de Coca-Cola.

-« Ça se pourrait… » Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Nous commençâmes alors à nous déverser des litres de Coca-Cola dessus sous le regard effaré de nos amis qui ne comprenaient pas notre délire mais les enfants eux, se livrèrent à cette bataille avec joie.

-« Tonton Cal et Tata Fafnir sont vraiment irrécupérables ! » S'écria un enfant aux cheveux brun, tranché d'une mèche blanche, en riant franchement.

Fafnir s'arrêta de me déverser des litres de Coca-Cola dessus et regarda le petit garçon qui, comprenant son erreur, mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

-« Tonton Cal et Tata Fafnir ? Tu m'expliques là ? Qui es-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui en en sortant un couteau de nulle part.

-« Euh…A l'aide ! » Cria-t-il en venant se protéger derrière la guerrière elfe.

La guerrière elfe prit une arbalète et se tient prête à protéger son ami.

-« Du calme ! Fafnir ne voulait pas te faire du mal ! On a juste quelques questions à vous poser… » Dit Tara.

Puis, elle activa sa magie et nous retrouvâmes tous notre propreté. Nous nous assîmes et Tara demanda :

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Et cette fois-ci vous avez intérêt à nous répondre ! »

-« Nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence, Sylphine. Avec la gaffe de Marc nous ne pouvons plus leur mentir. Montre-leur. » Dit un jeune homme blond avec des yeux bleu marine.

La jeune elfe soupira puis sortit de sa poche une sorte de médaillon elfique et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit non pas une mais…Deux sphères ! Deux sphères en tout point identique à « l'offrande de Demiderus » !

-« Il y a deux offrandes de Demiderus ?! » S'exclama Fabrice.

-« Non, ce n'est pas possible… » Murmura Tara.

-« Il en existe bien qu'une seule mais…La sphère de Demiderus que je tiens ici n'est pas celle de votre époque…Mais de la nôtre ! Nous venons du futur. » Dit la jeune elfe.

-« Du futur ?! Mais c'est impossible ! » S'exclama Robin.

-« Malheureusement…Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais la sphère de Demiderus a réagit aux pouvoirs des jumeaux… » Soupira l'elfe.

-« Expliquez-nous depuis le début, damoiselle elfe. » La pria Sylver.

-« Bien. Notre AutreMonde traverse une crise politique…Ce n'est pas si grave que ça mais nos parents ont été appelés aux quatre coins de la planète. Mourmur étudiait la sphère de Demiderus à cette époque alors nous avons proposé de la ramener au palais. Malheureusement, la Terre a été attaqué et nous ne pouvions plus utilisé la chose ou quelqu'un nous en empêchait. C'est alors que la les jumeaux ont voulu invoquer un Transmitus et là…La sphère s'est mise à briller et nous avons été téléportés dans votre monde…Dans le passé. » Dit-elle.

-« Je…C'est incroyable. » Murmura Tara en mettant sa main dans la mienne.

-« Nous avons décidé de rien dire car nous étions persuadés que vous ne nous croirez pas et puis…Cela pourra aussi modifier les lignes temporels… » Murmura l'elfe.

-« Dis, vous pensez que l'on va rester ici pour toujours ? » Demanda Louise, la petite fille aux cheveux bruns comme ceux de Moineau.

-« Je ne sais pas, Louise… » Répondit l'elfe.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons trouver une solution. Nous allons demander aux maîtres Duncan, Mourmur et Manitou. Ils pourront surement faire quelques choses pour vous. Nous ne vous laisserons pas seuls ! » S'écria Archange, sensible à la détresse de ses enfants.

-« Merci, merci beaucoup. » Lui répondit la jeune elfe, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Tu es un gentil roi des démons, Tonton Archange. » Répondit Louise avec un grand sourire.

-« Gentil ?! Tonton ?! » S'écria-t-il.

-« Oui ! » Répondit la petite Louise.

-« Et si vous vous présentiez….Qui êtes-vous par rapport à nous dans le futur ? » Demanda Tara.

Les enfants se regardèrent puis répondirent :

-« Devinez… »

-« Non vraiment. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne pourriez quand même pas être nos…Non, impossible ! » Dis-je, en riant nerveusement.

-« Et pourtant… » Répondit une jeune fille blonde.

Soudain, l'elfe se leva et prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

-« Je m'appelle Sylphine M'angil et je suis la fille unique de Robin et Sael M'angil. Je suis une elfe avec un héritage humain ce qui fait que je suis plus posée et réfléchie que les autres de mon espèce. Je possède aussi un don de sortcelière. J'ai quinze ans et je suis la plus âgée du groupe. »

-« M-M-M-Ma fille ?! Impossible ! » S'écria Robin, en rougissant comme un fou.

Sael ne rougissait pas mais elle était très embarrassée et dévisageait celle qui disait être sa fille.

-« C'est la fille de Robin et de Sael ?! » M'écriais-je, surpris.

-« Elle ressemble beaucoup à Robin et elle a les yeux de Sael… » Fit remarquer Moineau.

-« Par T'avila, ce serait vraiment…Ma fille ?! » S'écria Sael.

-« Oui, Maman ! » Dit la jeune Sylphine avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé entre Robin et Sael.

-« Comment puis-je en être sûr ? » Demanda Robin.

-« Tu n'as qu'à me lancer un Revelus, papa. »

Robin lança un Revelus sur la petite fille mais rien ne se passa. Après avoir lancé un sort qui faisait que la jeune fille ne pouvait dire que la vérité, il dut se résoudre à accepter que cette jeune elfe était bien sa fille.

-« Je n'imaginais vraiment pas la fille de Robin et Sael comme cela… » Insinua Fabrice.

-« C'est à notre tour ! » Cria Louise, la petite fille brune en prenant la main d'un garçon aux cheveux brun.

-« Nous sommes Luke et Louise de Besois-Giron. Nos parents sont Gloria Daavil dite Moineau et Fabrice de Besois-Giron. Pour ma part, je suis un loup-garou comme mon père et aussi un sortcelier. J'ai treize ans. Et voici ma petite sœur, Louise, qui a sept ans. A cet âge là, nous ne pouvons pas savoir si elle a un don de sortcelière mais…Elle a hérité de la malédiction de la Bête de maman alors…Faites attention si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre un coup de griffe. » Nous dit un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs.

-« M-M-Mes e-e-enfants et ceux de F-Fabrice?! » S'exclama Moineau, toute rouge, en bégayant.

-« Oui, maman ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » S'écria Louise tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« M-Maman ?! » Glapit-elle.

-« Louise ! Cela ne doit pas être facile pour eux. Laisse maman tranquille. » Lui ordonna son grand frère.

-« Je vais voir papa, alors ! » S'écria Louise en allant voir son père qui était tout rouge et paralysé. Tout ce qu'il put murmurer fut :

-« Pas possible… Un fils et une fille avec Moineau…»

-« Eh bah ! Vous êtes sûr que la relève est assurée… » Murmura Archange.

-« Myriam! Présente-toi ! » Dit Louise.

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs tranchés d'une mèche blanche et aux yeux verts s'approcha alors et déclara :

-« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Myriam'tylanhem T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru T'al Duncan et je suis la fille de Mara Duncan et d'Archange, roi des démons. Je suis une mi-humaine, mi-démone ce qui fait que mes capacités physique sont au-dessus de celles d'une fille de mon âge. Je suis aussi une sortcelière et j'ai neuf ans. »

-« Attends…TU ES MA FILLE ?! » S'écria le roi des démons.

-« C'est une blague… » Murmura Mara.

-« Toi ! Qu'as-tu fait à ma sœur ?! » S'écria Jar en allant se placer devant Archange.

-« R-Rien, je te jure ! Ces gamins viennent du futur ! » Cria Archange pour se défendre.

-« Même ! » Répondit Jar.

-« Papa, Tonton Jar ! Arrêtez de vous battre! » Cria Myriam, les poings sur ses hanches.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jar en détaillant sa nièce.

-« Parce que se battre c'est mal ! » Répondit-elle très sérieusement.

-« Mal ? » Répéta Archange.

-« Maman dit toujours ça et maman a toujours raison. » Répondit la fillette.

-« Pour ça, je veux bien te croire… » Murmura Jar.

-« Je pense que tu as raison, Myriam. » Souffla Archange.

-« Eh ! Vous deux ! » Cria Mara, indignée.

-« Quelle belle réunion de famille… » Murmura Betty aux côtés de Tara.

-« A votre tour, Jar et Betty ! Marc, ramène-toi ! » Ordonna Myriam.

Un garçon aux cheveux bruns tranchés d'une mèche blanche et aux yeux noisette s'approcha et dit :

-« Je m'appelle Marc'tylanhem T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru T'al Duncan et je suis le fils de Jar et Betty Duncan. Je suis un sortcelier humain et j'ai hérité des pouvoirs de mon père. J'ai onze ans. »

-« M-M-M-Mon F-F-Fils ?! » S'écria Betty en devenant toute rouge.

Jar quant à lui s'étouffa et regarda le jeune garçon avec des yeux écarquillés. Il murmura :

-« Par tous les dieux d'AutreMonde… »

-« Alors tu es mon neveu ? » Demanda Tara au petit garçon.

-« Oui. » Répondit-il.

-« Il est troooop mignon ! Tu ne trouves pas, Mara ? » S'écria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

-« Siiii ! Il ressemble trop à Jar ! » Cria Mara.

-« J'ai deux folles pour tantes… » Murmura Marc en allant se réfugier derrière son père.

-« Ça, je confirme. Folles et puissantes. » Dit Jar à son futur fils qui sourit.

-« Eeeeeeh ! Nous ne sommes pas folles ! » S'indignèrent ces dernières.

-« Allez, les deux derniers de la famille Duncan ! » Cria Myriam.

Deux enfants se ressemblant comme deux gouttes s'approchèrent. Même cheveux blonds tranchés par une mèche blanche et même yeux bleus marine. Le jeune homme prit la parole :

-« Je m'appelle James'tylanhem T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru Dal Salan T'al Duncan, je suis le fils de Tara et Caliban Dal Salan Duncan et le frère jumeau d'Alice'tylanhem T'al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru Dal Salan T'al Duncan. Nous sommes des sortceliers humains et nous avons hérités de la magie puissante de notre mère ce qui fait qu'à deux nous sommes...Surpuissants. Nous sommes aussi des Voleurs Patentés grâce à notre père qui est un maître dans ce milieu. Nous sommes âgés de douze ans. »

J-Je…J'avais un fils et une fille avec Tara ?! PAS POSSIBLE! OH MY GOD, comme le disaient les humains !

-« M-M-Mon fils ?! M-M-Ma fille ?! » S'étrangla Tara.

-« Pas possible… » Murmurais-je.

-« Oh que si ! Ils ressemblent à Tara comme deux gouttes d'eau et ce sont des Voleurs patentés comme toi…Ça ne peut être que vos enfants ! Félicitations, vous deux ! » Nous dit Fafnir, avec un éblouissant sourire.

Ah ! Elle ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se venger…

-« Maman ! » Cria Alice en se jetant dans les bras de Tara.

-« Papa ! » Cria James en se jetant dans mes bras.

Ce qu'il ressemblait à sa mère. Et ce sourire…Je craquai complètement et ébouriffa sa tête. Mon enfant…Mon fils…Quel fierté ! Je ferai de toi le meilleur Voleur patenté de tous les temps !

Et je posai mon regard sur Tara qui avait Alice dans ses bras. Mes amours…Je devais les protéger. Alice ressemblait à sa mère mais quand je surpris son regard malicieux je me dis qu'elle me ressemblait beaucoup en caractère. Je n'en revenais toujours pas…Tara et moi avions des enfants…Des enfants !

Soudain, Alice s'écria :

-« Allez, à toi, Vic ' ! »

La petite fille à la glorieuse chevelure de feu qui avait sauvé Betty s'approcha de nous et dit à sa camarade :

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« Mais oui ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Tata Fafnir ! » Murmura ma fille tandis qu'un grand sourire se peint sur mon visage. Je sentais que j'allais adorer ce qui allait suivre et je ne fus pas déçu.

-« Que votre marteau sonne clair ! Je me nomme Victoire Forgeafeux. De mon vrai nom Victoriachirouchiva, littéralement « l'étoile de la victoire », je suis la fille de Fafnir et Sylver Forgeafeux. Je suis à la fois naine, humaine et dragonne. On va dire que j'ai pris certaines attributions de ses races…Je viens d'avoir onze ans et je possède la foutue magie. » Dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

Fafnir devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux et fut incapable d'articuler quelque chose d'audible tandis que Sylver s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et il fallu lui frapper dans le dos pour qu'il ne étouffe pas (surtout que sa salive était acide). Il dit enfin :

-« T-T-Tu es ma fille ?! »

-« C'est pour ça que tu avais des ailes de dragon…Mais rouges ? » Demanda Robin.

-« J'ai la même couleur que Tata Charm ! » Déclara la petite fille, toute fière de sa grande tante dragon.

-« Je vois. » Répondit Robin avec un sourire.

Je m'approchai de Fafnir, toujours toute rouge, et lui murmura :

-« Alors ça fait quoi d'être maman ? »

-« LA FERME ! T'as aussi des gosses, je te signale. » Me répondit cette dernière.

-« Oui mais les miens sont adorables. » Dis-je.

-« Je rêve où t'es entrain de dire du mal de ma fille ?! » S'insurgea Fafnir.

-« Ah ! Tu as dit « _ma_ fille » ! Tu l'acceptes donc ? » Demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

-« Va te faire… » Grogna-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en commençant à bouder.

Bel, son chaton démoniaque, s'approcha de Victoire et commença à la renifler puis se mit ronronner dans ses bras.

-« Bel ! Tu es le seul qui n'a pas changé d'un poil ! » S'exclama la petite en serrant le petit chat dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

-« Eh ! Ça fait mal ! Je te prierais d'éviter de ne pas étouffer mon familier ! » Cria Fafnir.

-« D'accord Maman ! » Lui dit Victoire avec un grand sourire.

Fafnir la regarda un instant avant de tourner la tête dans le sens opposé tout en rougissant. La petite fille sourit puis vient se placer aux cotés de Sylver, franchement gênée par sa présence. Cependant, il lui assura un regard protecteur.

Je souris et regarda Tara avec amour. Elle jouait avec les jumeaux…Dans le futur, ce sera ma famille…Ma famille, cela me plaisait bien. Puis mon regard se posa sur Robin, Sael et Slyphine puis sur Moineau, Fabrice, Luke et Louise, sur Archange, Mara et Myriam, sur Jar, Betty et Marc, sur Fafnir, Sylver et Victoire. Oui, plus tard nous serons tous une grande famille. Le _magicgang_ s'est agrandit, pensais-je.

Robin, Fabrice, Sylver et Archange sont un peu comme des grands frères. Moineau joue le rôle d'une grande sœur. Fafnir, Mara et Betty sont les petites sœurs. Jar est le petit frère. En réalité le _magicgang_ est une famille, notre famille, ma famille.

Et la famille venait de s'agrandir ! Beaucoup de dégâts en perspective ! Je souris puis alla rejoindre Tara et les jumeaux.

OOooOO

 **PDV Fafnir.**

Je me rendais dans la suite que j'occupais au palais d'Omois, Victoire ma présumée fille avec Sylver et Bel, mon chaton démoniaque derrière moi. Je ne savais que penser de Victoire. Cette fille était la mienne et celle de mon fiancé dans le futur ?! Impossible et pourtant…Elle me ressemblait tellement avec ses magnifiques cheveux roux presque aussi longs que les miens à son âge. Et, elle avait les mêmes yeux dorés que son père. Elle était si mignonne. Mais de là à être ma future fille ?! Je ne savais quoi penser.

Nous nous étions arrangés et Tara avait pris en charge Alice, Cal avait James,Mara avait pris Myriam, Jar avait pris Marc, Sael avait pris Sylphine, Moineau avait pris Louise, Fabrice avait pris Luke et moi, j'avais pris Victoire. J'avais bien été obligée…Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule ni à son présumé père. Bon, d'accord…J'étais un peu jalouse de la façon dont Sylver traitait cette gamine…Mais un tout petit peu !

-« Voilà, c'est ma suite. J'espère que t'y plaira. » Lui dis-je en entrant.

-« Waouh ! C'est grand ! » Répondit-elle tout en sautant sur mon lit.

Je soupirai puis lui dis :

-« Allez, va te mettre en pyjama et va te brosser les dents. Si tu veux, après on se regardera un film. » Lui proposais-je.

-« Vraiment ?! » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui mais avant tu vas te mettre en pyjama et te brosser les dents. Ne me le fait pas répéter. » Lui dis-je.

-« Il y a un problème, maman… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Lequel ? » Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-« Je n'ai pas amené de pyjama… » Chuchota-t-elle.

-« Ah…Bon bah…Je vais en chercher un. Je dois bien avoir quelque chose qui puisse te servir de pyjama… » Dis-je.

Je fouillai dans mes poches et je vidai le contenu de plusieurs tiroirs car oui, je possédais pas mal de vêtements. J'étais très à la mode. A la mode naine mais à la mode. Et ça personne ne s'en rendait compte…Fichus humains…

-« Voilà ce qui devrait faire l'affaire. Allez, va te mettre en pyjama. » Ordonnais-je à la fillette qui couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je m'assieds sur mon canapé et commença à caresser mon familier qui ronronna sur mes genoux et je lui demandai :

 _Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi de toute cette histoire ?_

 _Ça_ _me parait hallucinant._

 _Mais nous vivons dans un monde hallucinant…_

 _C'est vrai. Non, sérieusement, Victoire est adorable. Elle a tes cheveux et les yeux de Sylver. Elle est une combattante hors pair et a su éviter une manœuvre que seule toi avait su éviter jusqu'à maintenant. Et puis…Son odeur est un mélange de la tienne et de celle de Sylver._

 _Son odeur ?_

 _Oui, j'ai un flair et je ne peux pas me tromper. Victoriachirouchiva a ton odeur et celle de Sylver. Elle ne peut être que votre fille._

 _Alors c'est vraiment ma fille et celle de Sylver ?_

 _Oui._

 _C'est tellement…Étrange et embarrassant. Avoir une fille avec Sylver ! Une fille ! Avec Sylver ! Tu te rends compte ?_

 _Oui, je me rends compte._

 _Je suis mère…C'est trop bizarre de se dire ça !_

 _Pourtant, tu as toujours voulu avoir des enfants avec Sylver._

 _Bel ! Oui, c'est vrai que j'y ai longuement réfléchit et que j'adorerais mais je nous trouve trop jeunes pour être parents…Surtout que rien ne dit qu'une naine et un demi-dragon pourront avoir un enfant ensemble et si oui sans que ça soit un bébé brillant et crachant du feu. Et là, cette fille débarque et dit être la nôtre._

 _Tu devrais être heureuse. Ça veut dire que toi et Sylver vous pouvez avoir des enfants ! Tu pourras être mère et puis…Elle est adorable ta fille ! Ce n'est pas un bébé braillant et crachant du feu mais une petite fille très mignonne._

 _Oui, elle est adorable. Je suis tellement soulagée à l'idée de ne pas avoir à mettre au monde je ne sais trop quoi de brillant et de crachant du feu ! Et puis, elle ressemble à une Naine. Un peu grande mais bon…Elle n'a pas de caractères dragons apparents ! Ma famille l'acceptera surement ! Mon clan l'acceptera peut-être !_

 _Ta mère va être folle de joie ! Elle va complètement être gaga de sa petite-fille !_

 _Oh oui ! Mais mon père…Il va tuer Sylver ! Ou alors le bannir ! Donc on ne va leur en parler…Ils ne comprendraient pas !_

 _Tu m'étonnes ! Mais…Attends….Magister est aussi le grand-père de Victoire puisqu'il est le père de Sylver !_

 _S'il ose s'approcher de ma fille, je le réduis en chair à pâté pour toi !_

 _Eh ! Je ne veux pas manger du Magister ! C'est dégueulasse ! Mais imagine si tu lui dis : « Ah non, je ne peux pas me battre contre vous. Je ne me bats pas contre les grands-pères. Désolée mais il serait grand temps de prendre votre retraite, Magister. »_

 _Je n'imagine même pas sa tête !_

 _Ouais. Quelle couleur son masque ?_

 _Hum…Un mélange de surprise et de colère. Entre le rouge et le noir !_

 _Méchant Magister ! Faudrait vraiment qu'on en finisse avec lui !_

 _Mais c'est le père de Sylver. Si je le tuais, ça lui ferait de la peine même s'il ne le montrerait pas._

 _Ah…_

 _Et j'aime trop Sylver pour lui faire de la peine._

 _Je vois._

-« Maman ? » M'interrogea Victoire.

-« Oui ? » Répondis-je, après plusieurs secondes (le temps de percuter que « maman » c'était moi).

-« Tu peux me coiffer ? » Me demanda-t-elle timidement en me tendant une brosse à cheveux.

-« Bien sûr ! » M'exclamais-je en allant m'asseoir derrière elle.

Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques et très bien entretenu. C'était un vrai plaisir de les coiffer.

-« Tu veux quoi ? » Demandais-je.

-« Tes fameuses tresses, maman ! » S'exclama-t-elle tandis que je souris affectueusement. Cette gamine était vraiment adorable.

Nous passâmes plusieurs longues minutes silencieuses avant que je ne lui demande :

-« Alors comme ça tu es ma fille et celle de Sylver dans le futur ? »

-« Oui. » Répondit-elle.

-« Et…Tu as des frères et sœurs ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

-« Je vais bientôt avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère, mais je...Je suis inquiète pour toi, maman. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, surprise.

-« Parce que…Je ne veux pas te décourager mais…Hum…Je… » Bégaya-t-elle.

-« Tu ? » Demandais-je.

-« Je ne vais te cacher les choses. Attendre un enfant à la fois, nain, humain et dragon est assez…Délicat. Ton corps de naine n'est pas fait pour nous accueillir et nous porter te met en danger ! Je t'ai mise en danger ! L'enfant que tu attends dans le futur te mettra en danger! Tu risques de mourir ! A cause de nous ! » S'exclama-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

-« Oh, Victoire ! » M'exclamais-je en abandonnant la brosse à cheveux.

Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi…Je risquais de mourir dans le futur. Hum...Aïe...C'est pas bon du tout ça...Mais combien de fois avais-je risquer ma vie en plus de 250 ans d'existence ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai fais un tas de mission suicides, j'ai combattu Magister, j'ai tué l'ex-roi des démons, j'ai fais la guerre, etc...Ce ne sont pas des enfants nains, humains et dragons qui vont me tuer! Je ne vais quand même pas renoncer à avoir ma petite tribu de nains à cause du fait que je risque de mourir! Ah ça non!

-« Tout ira bien. » Murmurais-je, doucement.

-« Pardon ? » Me demanda Victoire en levant ses beaux yeux dorés remplis de larmes.

-« Je suis sûre que dans le futur, tout ira bien pour moi. » Répétais-je.

-« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? » Demanda Victoire.

-« Je suis en vie, non ? Dans le futur même si je suis dans un état déplorable je suis en vie. Et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. J'en baverais peut-être pour avoir des enfants mais j'en aurais…Et en grand nombre ! Je ne renoncerais pas à ma petite tribu juste à cause de ça ! Je vivrais! Tu peux me croire. Je suis une naine guerrière, non ? »

-« Oui, tu es la meilleure guerrière d'Hymilia ! Et une naine guerrière donne toujours sa parole avec beaucoup de soin et fera tout pour l'accomplir ! » Dit Victoire en souriant.

-« Oh ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la meilleure guerrière d'Hymilia. Il y a des tas de gens plus doués que moi… » Répondis-je.

-« Non. Tu es la meilleure ! Tu t'entraînes avec Papa tout le temps. Et Papa il a même gagné le championnat des meilleurs guerriers d'AutreMonde…Hum…Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire… » Bafouilla-t-elle, ressemblant tellement à son père à cet instant précis.

-« Il a gagné un championnat qui récompense les meilleurs guerriers d'AutreMonde ?! » M'exclamais-je, surprise.

-« Oui…Et toi aussi ! C'est pour ça que tu es la meilleure guerrière d'Hymilia. Comme le dit si bien Tata Tara ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Moi aussi j'ai gagné ce championnat ?! Eh bah…Je ne sais pas ce que ce sera mais je sens que je vais m'amuser ! » Dis-je avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

-« C'est truc méga-giga gigantesque ! Un truc de fou ! L'année prochaine, je pourrais concourir en catégorie junior ! Et c'est pour ça que je m'entraîne dur ! Pour que toi et Papa vous soyez fiers de moi ! Et aussi grand-mère et toute la famille Forgeafeux ! » S'écria-t-elle, ses beaux yeux brillant de courage et de persévérance.

-« Mais tu sais, je suis déjà fière d'avoir une fille comme toi… » Murmurais-je.

-« Maman… » Chuchota-t-elle.

-« Mais bon, un trophée de plus c'est toujours ça de gagner ! » Dis-je.

-« Alors, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le gagner ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

-« Je compte sur toi… » Murmurais-je.

-« Je vais gagner parce que je suis la victoire ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Victoire…Pourquoi avais-je choisi d'appeler ma fille comme cela ? Hum…Il devait bien y avoir une raison. Mais laquelle ?

-« Allez viens. On va regarder un film. » Dis-je tout en la lâchant et en m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

-« Où es Bel ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

-« Partit chasser le pan à cent yeux. » Répondis-je.

-« Il va finir par provoquer la colère de l'impératrice… » Constata Victoire.

-« Oui mais il s'en fiche bien. Il est pratiquement immortel ! » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-« C'est vrai. » Répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Cette fillette était vraiment un rayon de soleil dans ma vie.

OOooOO

 _3 heures du matin, suite de Fafnir, palais d'Omois._

Je dormais profondément dans ma suite quand soudain j'entendis dans ma tête crier:

 _Faf, vite! Fafnir ! Fafnir Forgefeux ! Fafnir du clan des Forgeafeux!_

 _Bel…Il est 3 heures du matin. Laisse-moi dormir…_

 _Mais, Faf !_

 _Oh…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _Victoire est danger, il y a le feu !_

 _Hein ?!_

 _Il y a le feu dans sa chambre, vite !_

 _Slurk, alors ! Comment ?_

 _Je ne sais pas mais il faut aller l'aider !_

Je me levai et me précipita vers la chambre où dormait Victoire mais c'est alors que je fus prise d'une violente quinte de toux. La fumée noire s'étendait dans tout le salon et je ne voyais plus rien. Slurk ! Je pris sur moi et aperçu les premières flammes. Prise d'un élan de courage, je passai au travers même si cela me causa quelques brûlures superficielles. Je devais à tout prix aller sauver ma fille ! Ma fille…Mon unique fille avec Sylver…Celle de Sylver…Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ! Tiens bon, mon cœur ! J'arrive !

D'un coup de hache je fis sauté la porte et découvrit…Victoire sur son lit complètement dévorée par les flammes ! Elle semblait presque dormir et elle se tournait dans tous les sens.

-« Je ne veux pas perdre… » Murmurait-elle.

-« Victoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! » Criais-je.

Mais c'était peine perdue, elle ne semblait pas m'entendre. Elle…Dormait toujours ?! Je regardai plus attentivement la scène et me rendit compte que le feu brûlait tout autour de moi sauf…Victoire. Comme si le feu semblait venir d'elle…

Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça ! Le palais risquait de prendre feu. Je me résolu alors à faire ce que je détestais le plus au monde c'est-à-dire utiliser la magie. Je levai mes mains qui s'illuminèrent d'une couleur gris fer et invoqua une boule d'eau que je lâchai sur les flammes qui, après répétition de l'opération, s'éteignirent. Toutes sauf celles qui semblaient brûler ma fille…Le cœur au bord de la syncope, je lâchai une quantité phénoménale d'eau sur elle et à mon grand soulagement les flammes s'éteignirent. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me laissa tomber sur le lit. Je regardai autour de moi les dégâts…Toute la pièce où avait dormit Victoire était brûlé, les meubles étaient en morceaux, les murs étaient noircis et le sol semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

 _Je ne sais pas, Faf._

 _Je pense que le feu venait de Victoire._

 _De Victoire ?!_

 _Oui…_

 _Mais comment ?!_

 _Je ne sais pas…_

-« Maman ? » Interrogea une voix enfantine.

Je me retournai et découvrit Victoire, assise sur son lit avec ses draps brûles sur elle.

-« Maman ? Que s'est-il passé ? » M'interrogea-t-elle, tout en regardant la pièce autour d'elle.

-« Tout va bien Victoire, je suis là. » Murmurais-je en prenant ma fille dans mes bras.

-« Maman…Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Eh bien…Il y a soudain eu un incendie dans ta chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui a prit feu mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. » Dis-je.

Soudain, elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer.

-« Oh non ! » S'écria-t-elle.

-« Victoire ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandais-je, en haussant un sourcil roux interrogateur.

-« C'est de ma faute… » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings.

-« Pardon ? » Demandais-je.

-« J'ai failli tous vous tuer encore une fois…Je ne suis…Que…Qu'une… » Murmura-t-elle.

Je la pris alors par les épaules et cria :

-« Victoriachirouchiva ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si un incendie a éclaté ! »

-« Si ! C'est à cause de moi qu'il a éclaté ! Parce qu'une partie de moi est dragon ! » S'écria-t-elle tout en pleurant.

-« C'est-à-dire ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

-« Le feu du dragon fait partie de moi-même… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Explique-moi tout depuis le début, Victoire. » Dis-je en caressant ses cheveux maternellement.

Soudain, à ma grande surprise elle recula et dit, l'air effrayée :

-« N'approche pas, Maman ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! »

Je ne veux pas te faire du mal…Bizarre…Pourtant, elle s'inquiétait plus pour moi que pour elle-même…

Je m'approchai d'elle et la serra doucement dans mes bras.

-« Maman… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Tu ne me feras pas de mal. Tu es trop gentille pour faire volontairement du mal à quelqu'un. Tu es comme Sylver, les autres passent avant toi. » Dis-je.

-« Je ne contrôle rien du tout ! » S'exclama-t-elle en répondant à mon étreinte.

-« Explique-moi tout depuis le début. » Demandais-je.

Victoire inspira lentement puis prit la parole :

-« Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois. Le jour de mes dix ans je me suis retrouvée capable de faire de la magie. De la magie, tu te rends compte ! Papa était si fier de moi ! Bon…Je t'avoue que tu as un peu boudée mais au final tu étais contente pour moi. J'étais enfin comme les autres ! Mais c'est alors que peu après j'ai commencé à faire d'horribles cauchemars et là…Tout à basculer. »

-« Comment ça ? » Demandais-je.

-« Cette nuit là, la maison a prit soudainement feu…Tout a été détruit…Heureusement que Papa et toi vous avez réagit très vite. Grâce à l'aide de Tata Tara et Tonton Cal on a tout remis sur pieds mais la maison a prit feu une seconde fois. Et là…Papa a découvert que c'était de ma faute ! C'est moi qui ai mis le feu à la maison ! » Cria-t-elle.

-« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » Dis-je vraiment surprise.

-« Je…J'ai le feu du dragon qui brûle en moi…Les dragons crachent du feu. Et bien moi, le feu fait parti de moi. Ce n'est pas magique mais je peux en invoquer comme je veux. Et je peux même le manger ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Le manger ?! » Répétais-je, incrédule.

-« Oui ! C'est troooooop bon le feu ! Personnellement, je préfère les belles flammes oranges ce sont les meilleures ! Elles sont excellentes ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« Tu manges du feu ?! » Répétais-je, complètement incrédule.

-« Euh…Oui… » Répondit-elle.

-« Wow ! Eh bah…Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Encore désolée pour l'incendie. » Me dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-« Ce n'est rien. Mais pas un mot à quiconque. Et surtout pas à Sylver ! D'accord ? » Demandais-je.

-« OK, mais pourquoi ? » Dit-elle.

-« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. On a déjà assez de problèmes avec la sphère de Demiderus et puis…Sylver est insupportable quand il est inquiet. » Murmurais-je.

-« Désolée d'être un problème parce que je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir… » Dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

-« Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas grave. Par la barbe de ma mère, mais tu as hérité de la modestie de Sylver ou quoi ? Au pire, on s'en fiche, ce n'est qu'un maudit pouvoir ! Tu vas t' entraîner à le maîtriser comme cela il n'y aura plus de problèmes. Crois-tu que j'ai maîtrisé la foutue magie en claquant des doigts ? Non. Et si Sylver s'inquiète il nous empêchera d'aller combattre… » Murmurais-je.

Victoire rigola quand à ma dernière remarque puis dit :

-« Oui, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète, tout est tellement simple. On va même avoir une belle bagarre en prime. Quoi de mieux ? »

-« Rien ! » M'exclamais-je.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis je demandai, incrédule :

-« Mais tu manges vraiment du feu ? »

-« Oui mais je peux aussi manger des choses normales. » Répondit-elle.

-« Dis-moi Victoire, quelles attributions as-tu pris de chaque race ? » Demandais-je, curieuse.

-« De la race Naine, j'ai pris le pouvoir d'infiltration et…Le caractère je pense. Par contre, je suis incapable d'ajuster ma taille comme je le souhaite. Du dragon, j'ai pris le feu et les ailes. Mais je suis incapable de devenir un vrai dragon. De la race humaine, j'ai pris la taille. Même si je suis assez petite pour une humaine et très grande pour une Naine. Et j'ai la foutue magie. » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Je vois. Et tu t'en sors bien avec les autres ? » Demandais-je, inquiète.

-« Eh bien…J'ai des amis et même si certains me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre, je m'en fiche. Ils sont juste bêtes et c'est tant pis pour eux. Je ne vais quand même pas me blâmer de ce que je suis ! Je suis très fière de représenter l'alliance de ses trois races ! » S'écria-t-elle ses yeux brûlant de détermination.

-« Tu es une Naine exceptionnelle, Victoire. Mais…Comment les Nains…Te voient-ils ? » Demandais-je, connaissant que trop bien le caractère de mon peuple.

-« Eh bien…Ce n'est pas le grand amour avec certains d'entre eux, les plus âgés, mais les autres m'acceptent comme l'une des leurs tant que je ne leur montre pas mes ailes de dragon. Par contre, le feu ils trouvent ça très pratique et je les aide souvent quand ils forgent ! Et puis...Vu ta réputation, celle de papa et celle de grand-père et grand-mère sans compter la mienne, il y a peu de nains qui cherchent la bagarre ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

-« C'est sûr ! Je suis rassurée. Merci, Victoire. Tu es vraiment…Une chic fille comme le diraient les humains. » Dis-je.

-« Merci, maman. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Allez, il faut aller dormir. Bon…Vu l'état de ta chambre tu vas venir dormir avec nous. » Dis-je.

-« Nous ? Papa et toi ? » Interrogea-t-elle, innocemment.

-« Non, Bel et moi. » Dis-je, en rosissant.

-« OK, maman. » Me répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

Et nous allâmes donc nous coucher, clôturant cette soirée…Assez mouvementée.

OOooOO

 **PDV Fabrice, le lendemain matin, petit déjeuner.**

Pendant cette soirée j'avais appris à connaître mon fils avec Moineau et nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendu. Je dois avouer qu'il me ressemblait beaucoup. Et puis, j'étais tellement joyeux à l'idée d'avoir un fils et une fille avec Moineau. C'était tellement lointain et à la fois si proche !

-« Papa, j'ai faim… » M'avait dit mon loup-garou de fils.

-« Eh bien, descendons donc dans ce cas. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

-« Super ! On va voir Louise ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Je suppose. Dis donc, tu es beaucoup attaché à ta petite sœur, non ? » Demandais-je avec un demi sourire.

-« J'aime Louise de tout mon cœur. Et puis, même si elle a hérité de la malédiction de la bête de maman elle est encore si faible et si petite. Je dois la protéger ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Je vois. Tu n'es pas le fils de ma Gloria pour rien. » Dis-je, en admirant sa détermination rivalisant avec celle de ma chérie.

-« Merci ! » Répondit-il avant de dévaler l'escalier et d'ouvrir en grand les portes de la salle à manger impérial.

Dans celle-ci se trouvait, impérialement attablé l'Impératrice et son demi-frère l'Imperator Sandor. A côtés d'eux Tara et Cal discutaient gaiement sous le regard de leur jumeaux, Alice et James. Plus, loin Sylver discutait avec Robin pendant qu'ils dévoraient tout ce qui était à porté de main. Sael et Sylphine mangeait gracieusement tandis que cette dernière discutait avec ma fille Louise sous le regard attendrit de ma fiancée, Moineau.

-« Fabrice ! » S'exclama Tara, joyeuse.

-« Luke ! » S'écria Louise en se jetant dans les bras de son grand-frère.

Je me dirigeai vers Moineau et lui déposa un baiser tout en lui disant : « Bonjour, ma chérie. » et alla saluer les autres.

-« Alors, tu es Luke, c'est ça ? » Demanda l'impératrice en le dévisageant. Lisbeth avait été mise au courant pour les enfants et avait bien sûr piqué sa petite crise de nerf quand elle su pour Cal et Tara. Mais depuis, elle s'était calmé et cherchait une solution.

-« Ouais. Et vous êtes Lisbeth ! C'est fou ce que vous êtes jeune ! » Répondit mon fils, nullement impressionné par elle.

-« Et vous êtes un quoi au juste ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Moi ? Je suis un loup-garou et un sortcelier. » Répondit-il.

-« Je vois. » Répondit Lisbeth.

-« Luke, c'est le plus fort ! » S'écria Louise.

-« Ah non le plus fort, c'est moi ! » S'écria James.

-« Ah bon ? Viens te battre si tu l'oses ! » S'écria mon fils.

-« C'est quand tu veux ! » Répliqua James en se ruant vers lui.

Sous le regard étonné de l'impératrice, ils commencèrent à se battre amicalement même si cela relevait plus du crêpage de chignon qu'autre chose leurs techniques de combats étaient quand même très perfectionnées. J'étais impressionné. Et encore, ils n'utilisaient pas leur plein potentiel !

C'est alors qu'une Fafnir ravie entra dans la pièce suivit de Victoire, sa fille.

-« Il y a un petit combat ?! » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant tourner dans sa main une hache.

-« Fafnir… » Murmurais-je, en soupirant mais avec quand-même un sourire.

-« Non, non et non. Pas de bagarre dans mon palais ! » S'écria l'Impératrice.

Mais Fafnir l'ignora royalement et se précipita sur les deux combattants et failli bien leur trancher la tête.

-« Hé ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-« Pourquoi vous battez-vous ? » Demanda Fafnir, en préparant un autre lancer de hache.

-« Euh…Pour prouver que je suis plus fort que James. » Répondit mon fils en louchant sur la hache de Fafnir, se demandant si cette dernière était en argent c'est-à-dire susceptible de lui faire d'important dégâts voir de le tuer.

-« Mais c'est moi le plus fort ! » S'écria James.

A notre grande surprise, Fafnir se mit à rire délicatement et leur répondit :

-« Vous avez tous les deux tords, les garçons. »

-« Pardon ? » S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-« Parce que la plus forte c'est moi ! » S'écria-t-elle.

A mes côtés, j'entendis Sylver soupirer fortement mais il avait quand même un petit sourire amusé sur le vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, en riant.

-« Fafnir, tu ne changeras jamais… » Murmura Tara, amusée.

Et c'est alors que Fafnir s'élança et qu'en moins de deux minutes, les deux garçons eurent ses haches sous la jugulaire. Contre la naine guerrière ils n'avaient aucune chance de toute façon, pensais-je.

-« Maintenant, vous allez tous les deux vous excusez et vous serez la main. J'attends. » Déclara-t-elle.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Fafnir s'assied à table et demanda, prosaïquement :

-« Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? On va botter les fesses de qui ? »

-« Eh bien…Commencez donc par me présentez la petite fille qui vous accompagne, damoiselle Forgeafeux. » Demanda l'impératrice.

Fafnir nous regarda, surprise, mais nous hochâmes la tête pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait parler.

-« Elle s'appelle Victoriachirouchiva, mais abrégez ça en Victoire. C'est plus…Moderne et glorieux. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Et de quelle race est-elle ? » Demanda l'impératrice, curieuse.

-« Ch'ais pas trop. Elle est à la fois Naine, dragonne et humaine. Mais comme elle est encore jeune on n'en sait pas plus. Je sais juste qu'elle a des ailes de dragon. » Répondit Fafnir, à notre grand désespoir, tout en engloutissant son petit déjeuner.

-« Ah…Je vois. » Répondit l'impératrice, surprise que l'on s'adresse ainsi à elle comme ça. Elle avait l'habitude que les gens la craignent mais avec Fafnir ce n'était pas gagné. Elle ne craignait personne et n'avait peur de rien.

-« Alors, on va hacher qui aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Personne. Vous allez amener les enfants à Mourmur Duncan avec les deux offrandes de Demiderus afin qu'il trouve une solution. La seule chose que vous susceptible de hacher, damoiselle Forgeafeux, ce sont des ombres…Enfin, si elles reviennent. » Déclara l'impératrice.

-« Des ombres…Pff…C'est même pas drôle. » Murmura Fafnir, profondément déçue.

Soudain, Cal se redressa et dit :

-« La priorité c'est de savoir ce que veulent ses ombres. »

-« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire une ombre n'a pas de conscience… » Dis-je à Cal.

-« Ouais bah…J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont apparues en même temps que les gosses. » Dit-il.

-« Maintenant que tu le dis… » Murmurais-je.

-« Notre seule chance d'y voir un peu plus clair dans cette histoire c'est aller voir Mourmur. » Conclut Tara.

-« Donc, direction la Terre. » M'exclamais-je avec joie tandis que Jar, Betty et Marc entèrent dans la pièce suivit de Mara, Archange et Myriam.

OOooOO

 **Planète Terre, quelques heures plus tard.**

-« Ça fait du bien de se retrouver sur cette bonne vieille planète ! » M'écriais-je, en arrivant sur Terre.

-« Totalement d'accord. » Me répondit Tara avec un grand sourire.

-« Comment pouvez-vous aimer cette planète sans magie ? » Nous demanda Robin, grognon.

-« C'est là que nous sommes nés, Robin. » Répondis-je.

-« Et puis, une planète sans cette foutue magie ce n'est pas si mal ! » S'exclama Fafnir.

-« On est si loin d'AutreMonde… » Murmura Moineau en soupirant.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérange. Cette planète est pas mal. » Intervient Jar.

-« Ça doit être dur de vivre ici. » Murmura Archange.

-« Pas vraiment. » Répondit Jar en haussant les épaules.

A peine avions nous passer les protections mise en place par le manoir qu'une gigantesque explosion retentit.

-« AAAAaaaah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Crièrent Alice, Louise et Victoire.

-« Mourmur. » Répondis-je, amusé de leur réaction.

-« Grand-père boum-boum, tu veux dire ? » Me demanda Alice.

-« Grand-père boum-boum ? » Répéta Tara, incrédule.

-« Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elles l'appellent. » Soupira Sylphine.

Mais c'est alors qu'un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche, maculée de toute part de traces grises, vient à notre rencontre.

-« Ah ! Bonjour, chers enfants. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Demanda-t-il.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que son regard se posa sur les enfants. Puis, il nous regarda…Et regarda encore une fois les enfants.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ses enfants ?! » S'écria une voix nettement plus haute perchée et classe que celle Mourmur.

Isabella, l'effrayante grand-mère de Tara, venait de nous rejoindre.

-« Ah ça ? Ce sont nos enfants, pourquoi ? » Répondit Tara, un brin insolente.

Le visage d'Isabelle reflétait un telle surprise que je failli en mourir de rire. Puis, cette dernière s'écria :

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Tara, ne joue pas avec moi ! »

-« C'est la vérité, grand-mère. » Répondit Tara, avec un petit sourire vengeur.

-« Chère enfant, c'est un mystère à résoudre pour le grand Mourmur Duncan, n'est-ce-pas ? Expliquez-moi de quoi il en retourne. » Dit soudainement, Mourmur.

Après une bonne heure de débriefing avec une crise de colère d'Isabella après Cal (ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fini avec un couteau planté dans le bras) , nous pûmes enfin avoir les supposions de Mourmur :

-« Des ombres noires ? Cela pourrait assurément être une distorsion de l'espace magique en réaction à la présence de ses enfants. Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de les renvoyer dans le futur et pour cela d'activer la sphère de Demiderus…Enfin, les sphères. Je sens que ça va faire des explosions… » Dit-il avec un petit sourire et en se frottant les mains.

-« Euh…Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aidez ? » Demandais-je.

Il parut surpris puis il me répondit :

-« Vous ? Rien du tout. Vous attendez que je trouve la solution. C'est un défi pour le génie de Mourmur Duncan ! »

Puis, il tourna le dos et parti s'enfermer dans son labo avec les deux sphères.

-« Je rêve ou on vient d'être… » Murmura Cal.

-« Non tu ne rêves pas. » Répondis-je.

-« Mais il a du culot ! Ça avait l'air amusant de faire tout péter ! » S'exclama Fafnir.

-« Nous l'aurions surement dérangé. » Dit Marc, étrangement calme.

-« On est au chômage ! » S'exclama Tara, stupéfaite.

-« Bien…Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? » Demanda Moineau.

-« Je veux aller au parc d'attraction ! » S'exclama soudain Louise en battant des mains.

-« Au parc d'attraction ? » Répétais-je, incrédule.

-« Oui ! Je veux faire des manèges ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-«… » Répondis-je, ne sachant que dire.

-« Bah…De toute façon qu'avons-nous à faire de mieux ? » Demanda Sylver.

-« Rien, on est au chômage. » Répondit Tara.

-« Donc, nous pouvons aller au parc d'attraction ? » Demanda Louise.

Nous regardâmes et nous nous sourient. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

-« C'est d'accord. » Dit simplement Tara tandis que ma fille se jetait dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

-« Merci, Tata Tara. Tu es vraiment une tante géniale ! » Dit-elle.

OOooOO

 **PDV Tara, parc d'attraction, un peu plus tard.**

-« Wow ! » S'exclamèrent les enfants en découvrant le parc d'attraction.

Bien que ce parc ne soit rien par rapport aux parcs que l'ont pouvaient trouver à AutreMonde, nos enfants étaient...Sidérés ! Leurs bouches étaient grandes ouvertes et leurs yeux pétillaient.

-« Ça vous plait ? » Demandais-je en riant.

Ils hochèrent la tête et je n'eu même pas le droit à un regard tant ils étaient passionnés par ce qui déroulait devant leurs yeux.

-« Alors, c'est ça un parc d'attraction ? » Questionna Sylver, vêtu d'un T-shirt rouge et d'un short noir. Ses longs cheveux blonds cachés dans une casquette rouge, il regardait le paysage avec un regard neuf et...Presque enfantin. Par miracle, Cal avait réussi à ne pas lui faire emporter son sabre ou une autre de ses armes avec lui, ce qui n'avait pas été facile.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demandais-je, amusée, au demi-dragon.

-« Eh bien…Ça m'a l'air marrant ! » Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire.

-« Je veux aller là-bas, maman ! » S'écria Louise, vêtue d'une jolie robe rose et blanche, en montrant la grande roue.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu pourras…Tu es encore un peu jeune, ma chérie. » Lui répondit Moineau, vêtue d'une magnifique mais simple robe bleue clair assortie avec une paire de talons blancs le tout orné d'un bandeau bleu dans ses beaux cheveux bruns bouclés.

-« Oh… Mais je veux y aller ! » Dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

-« On verra bien là-bas, Louise. » Lui dit Fabrice, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt doré le tout surélevé d'un blouson de cuir noir, en lui prenant la main.

-« Vous êtes trop gentil avec elle... » Grogna Luke, vêtu d'un T-shirt bleu-marine, d'un jean et d'une casquette de l'équipe de football préféré de son père.

-« Luke ! » Le reprit Sylphine, dans une ravissante robe verte, ses longs cheveux d'argent relevé dans une queue de cheval à l'aide d'un ruban blanc.

-« Calmez-vous vous allez finir par vous faire remarquer. » Dit Robin, portant un T-shirt militaire avec un short noir, en haussant le ton de sa voix.

-« Robin ! Viens-voir ça ! » Cria soudain Sael, vêtue d'un T-shirt crème avec une mini-jupe blanche.

-« Qu'est-ce que je disais… » Soupira ce dernier avant d'aller voir sa petite-amie.

-« Je suppose qu'il y a plein de choses à voler ici... » Murmura mon petit-ami, vêtu d'un T-shirt gris, un short noir, une casquette et une besaque en travers.

-« Oh oui ! Tu vois le truc qui brille là-bas, papa ? On parie combien que ça vaut une petite fortune. » S'écria James, vêtu d'un T-shirt assorti à ses yeux et d'un short noir. Et bien évidemment une casquette pour pouvoir passer inaperçu dans les lieux publics, enfin...D'après son père.

-« Ça m'a l'air du vrai cristal… » Murmura Alice, vêtue d'une ravissante robe bleu marine avec un cers-tête dans ses cheveux blonds et des chaussures avec des rubans la faisant ressembler à une poupée.

-« Cal ! James ! Alice ! » M'exclamais-je, outrée mais à la fois amusée.

-« Ça m'a l'air d'un bon coup…Tu veux venir avec nous, Marc ? » Demanda soudain James à son cousin.

-« Je préfère faire des blagues mais bon...Pourquoi pas ! » Répondit ce dernier, vêtu d'un T-shirt vert militaire et d'un short marron avec…Des tongues !

-« Marc ! James ! Cal ! Alice ! Personne ne volera rien ici ! » M'exclamais-je, en faisant mine d'activer ma magie.

-« Tu n'es pas drôle, tata… » Murmura Marc.

-« Tara a raison, Marc. » Le reprit Betty, vêtue d'un T-shirt crème et d'un short marron, un sac à main à son épaule.

-« Allez fiston, ne fait pas une tête comme ça ! » S'exclama mon frère, vêtu d'un T-shirt orangé, d'un jean noir, et d'une casquette d'un club de baseball, en caressant la tête de Marc.

-« Tata Mara, je suis sûre que ça a de la valeur. On ne peut vraiment pas aller le voler ? » Demanda ma propre fille à Mara, ravissante dans robe de couleur crème avec des talons...Hauts ? Elle avait la classe, pensais-je.

-« Eh bien… » Répondit cette dernière avec un sourire gênée.

-« Ne voudriez vous pas plutôt allez faire des manèges ? » Demanda soudain Archange, vêtu d'un T-shirt vert et d'un pantalon noir.

-« Oh que si ! » Répondit Myriam, vêtue d'une robe blanche tranchant avec ses cheveux noires, avec un sourire.

-« Où voulez-vous aller ? » Demandais-je avec sourire.

-« A la grande roue ! Par le trans… » Commença ma fille avant d'être interrompue.

-« Ah non ! Pas de foutue magie aujourd'hui ! Et surtout pas devant ses humains ! » Cria Fafnir, vêtue d'un haut rouge à volant décolleté et d'un short noir moulant, ses glorieux cheveux roux relevés en queue de cheval retenue par un ruban noir.

-« Oups...Pardon, Tata Fafnir. » Dit ma fille, se faisant toute petite.

-« C'est n'est pas grave. Souviens-toi en la prochaine fois. » Lui répondit la naine guerrière.

-« Donc je ne peux pas utiliser mes ailes ? » Demanda soudainement Victoire, vêtue d'un T-shirt noir et doré comme ses yeux et d'une jupe noire avec des ballerines. Ses cheveux étaient délicatement tressés et retenu par des rubans noires.

-« Surtout pas ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Allez, allons-y. » Nous dit Cal.

Nous marchâmes donc jusqu'à la grande roue et nous y arrivâmes sans encombre enfin…Jusqu'à ce que le gérant nous dise en désignant Louise, Fafnir et Victoire:

-« La petite demoiselle aux cheveux bruns et les deux rousses sont trop petites pour monter. Les autres allez-y. »

Fafnir s'en étouffa tandis que Cal était mort de rire.

-« Trop petite… » Murmura-t-il, en riant.

-« Je vais les… » Commença-t-elle en sortant un couteau de nul part.

-« Mon amour, calme-toi. De toute façon je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de faire la grande roue avec ton vertige. » Lui dit Sylver, voulant la calmer.

Grosse erreur. La naine guerrière lui lança un regard assassin et elle le frappa un grand coup sans le prévenir. Bien que le corps ai réagit avant lui, il n'en fut pas moins surpris.

Profitant de cette seconde d'inattention, Fafnir se rua vers le gérant et lui plaça son couteau dans le dos.

-« Pouvons-nous monter ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« O-O-Oui, b-bien sûr. » S'exclama l'homme, mort de peur.

Et la naine guerrière le lâcha et monta dans la cabine avec grâce.

-« Bon alors, vous montez ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Tu sais, Fafnir...Tu devrais songer à utiliser des méthodes moins… » Commença Moineau, doucement ne voulant pas offenser Fafnir.

-« Préhistorique ? » Proposa Cal, en riant.

Et la seconde d'après un couteau se retrouva planter à moins d'un centimètre de son oreille droite.

-« Trop petite.. » Grommela Fafnir en croisant les bras et en commençant à bouder.

-« Maman ! Regarde en bas ! » Lui dit Victoire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Fafnir lança un regard par la fenêtre et pâlit dangereusement.

-« Je pense que je vais éviter. » Dit-elle.

-« Alors tu as vraiment le vertige ? » Demanda Betty, surprise.

-« …Et alors ? » Répondit la naine guerrière.

-« Pourquoi as-tu voulu monter alors que tu as le vertige ? » Demanda Archange, surpris.

-« Parce que j'ai mon honneur. » Répondit-elle.

-« Honneur ? » Demanda Louise en regardant Fafnir.

-« Oui. C'est quelque chose de très important pour nous, les nains. » Répondit Fafnir, les yeux regardant toujours le sol de la cabine.

-« Tu es vraiment têtue... » Murmura Fabrice.

-« Bah…On ne changera jamais maman ! » S'exclama Victoire avec un sourire tout en venant se blottir contre sa mère.

-« Et c'est mieux comme ça. » Murmura Sylver, en souriant à sa fiancée qui rougit soudainement.

-« Par contre Fafnir, promets-moi d'assommer ou de menacer personne d'autre aujourd'hui. » Dis-je en tendant la main à mon amie.

-« Promis. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux en la prenant tandis que je l'aidais à descendre du manège.

OOooOO

-« Tara ! A ta droite ! » Me cria Cal.

Je tirai sur mon adversaire qui tomba à terre.

-« Merci, Cal. » Dis-je à mon petit-ami.

-« De rien, _princesse_. » Me répondit-il tandis que je rougis au surnom.

Après la grande roue nous étions allés faire…Une partie de paint-ball ! Nous avions fait les équipes en fonction des familles et nous nous affrontions…Enfin, moi j'essayais plutôt de survivre.

-« Aie ! Tu m'as touché, Tara. » Me dit Moineau.

-« Désolée. » Dis-je à mon amie.

-« Pas grave après tout, c'est le jeu. Ne t'inquiète pas…Et continue ! » Me dit-elle avant de sortir du terrain.

Je rechargeai mon fusil et me plaça dos à une barricade.

-« Où en sommes-nous ? » Demandais-je à Cal.

-« Pour le camp de Moineau ils ne reste plus personne, pour Archange c'est pareil, malgré les réflexes de Myriam et les siens. Par contre il reste Robin et Sylphine en course. Jar et Marc ainsi que nous et les jumeaux. Mais les plus dangereux sont incontestablement Sylver, Fafnir et Victoire. » Me répondit-il.

-« On a donc aucune chance de gagner ? » Demanda Alice.

-« Gagner ou perdre, on s'en fiche on est là pour s'amuser. Suis l'exemple de Fafnir. » Dit Cal à sa fille.

En effet, la naine guerrière s'amusait comme une folle. Elle tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait et ne ratait jamais sa cible. En fait c'était la seule qui osait sortir à découvert. Mais, avec Sylver et Victoire ils devaient bien avoir une stratégie.

-« Attention. » Dis-je à mes enfants en voyant un ombre du coin de l'œil.

L'ombre qui était en réalité Robin à pleine vitesse fonça à toute vitesse et nous cribla de balle touchant ainsi Alice mais Cal profita pour le toucher.

C'est à ce moment là que Sylphine sorti de sa cachette et lança une balle sur James qui miraculeusement l'évita et eut la jeune elfe.

-« Bon tir, James. » Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire, héritage de sa partie humaine.

-« Merci, Sylphine. » Répondit-il, en rougissant légèrement.

Tiens tiens...Mon fils n'était pas insensible au charme de la jeune elfe apparemment...

Mais c'est alors que j'entendis un coup et que je vis que James avait reçu une balle de couleur marron.

-« Ne baisse pas ta garde ! » S'exclama Marc, heureux d'avoir eu son cousin.

-« Toi aussi ! » Criais-je en mitraillant Marc que je touchai à la jambe.

-« Tara ! » Cria Cal soudainement.

Je me retournai violemment et vu que Jar essayai de me toucher. Je fonçai et me cacha derrière des sacs de grain. C'est alors que je me tiens silencieux et que je rechargeai mon fusil. J'entendis des bruits de pas prudent fouettant le sol non loin de moi. Si je sortais maintenant j'étais sûre de me faire toucher. Mieux valait attendre que Jar me trouve et tirer à ce moment là.

Soudain Jar s'arrêta près de moi, se pencha…Et je lui tirai une balle dans la poitrine. Il me regarda étonné et me demanda :

-« Wow ! Tu as mangé du lion ou quoi ce matin ? »

-« J'ai juste l'habitude de me battre contre cet abruti de Magister alors… » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-« Tara ! Dépêche-toi ! » Me dit soudainement Cal.

Je courus rejoindre Cal et lui demanda :

-« Qui reste-t-il ? »

-« Fafnir, Sylver et Victoire. » Répondit-il.

-« Comment allons-nous les battre ? » Demandais-je.

-« Hum…On va attaquer Victoire et après on improvisera… » Murmura-t-il.

-« OK, _mon chevalier servant_. » Dis-je en riant.

Il parut surpris quand je lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres mais me il sourit. Puis nous nous mines en route pour se cacher du mieux que nous pouvions.

Mais c'est alors que nous entendîmes des coups de pistolet. Pourtant à part nous personne n'était encore en jeu. L 'équipe des "Forgeafeux" nous prévenaient-elles ? Quel était leur plan ?

-« Tara ! Cal ! Venez-vous battre ! » Cria une voix que je reconnue comme celle de Fafnir.

Ah non…Pas de plan. Juste Fafnir qui tirait partout.

-« Cal. » Chuchotais-je.

-« Oui ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Je vais faire diversion. Tire et touche-là. C'est notre ennemi la plus redoutable. » Dis-je.

-« OK. » Me répondit-il.

Je me préparai puis…Je me rua vers Fafnir en hurlant et en tirant mais elle évita toutes mes balles.

-« Bien, Tara ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Je n'arrêtais pas de tirer mais aucune de mes balles la touchait quand soudain j'entendis une détonation suivie d'une autre. Je n'avais pas compris ce qui venait de se passer. Je regardai ma combinaison et vis qu'elle était maculée de peinture rouge. Je levai les yeux vers Fafnir et vu qu'elle avait été touché elle aussi. Cal, me dis-je.

-« Bravo, Fafnir. Au final tu m'as touché. » Dis-je.

-« Mais avec Cal vous avez réussi à m'avoir, ce n'est pas rien. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-« Viens, allons voir la fin. » Dis-je.

Seul Sylver, Cal et Victoire étaient encore en course.

Je vis Cal disparaître derrière des sacs et recharger son fusil tandis que Sylver chargeait aussi le sien. Pourtant je ne voyais pas Victoire…Bizarre. Où était-elle ?

Soudain Cal fonça sur Sylver et tira. Le demi-dragon répliqua mais ne parvient pas à toucher Cal. Les balles fusaient en grand nombre mais c'est alors que Cal trébucha, rata son tir et la balle…Macula la combinaison de Sylver sous les yeux étonnés de ce dernier.

-« Bah ça alors… » Murmura Sylver.

-« J'ai gagné ! » S'exclama Cal en se relevant.

Mais c'est alors qu'une détonation retentit et qu'une balle toucha Cal de plein fouet.

-« Nuance tonton Cal, j'ai gagné. » S'écria une voix que je reconnu comme celle de Victoire.

En effet, celle-ci s'était cachée pendant la bataille et était sortie au dernier moment.

La tête de Cal était juste indescriptible, il était tellement déçu !

-« J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! » S'écriait Victoire avec un immense sourire.

-« Evidemment avec un prénom pareil… » Grogna Cal, mauvais perdant.

-« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu critiques, monsieur-le-perdant ? » Demanda Fafnir.

-« Monsieur-le-perdant ? Mais tu as perdu toi aussi, je te signale ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Peut-être mais mon équipe a eu la victoire ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

-« Mais je suis resté en jeu plus longtemps que toi ! » S'écria Cal.

Fafnir allait l'étriper quand Victoire vient se placer entre eux et dit à Fafnir :

-« Tu as vu, Maman ? J'ai gagné ! »

-« Oui, j'ai vu ça. Bravo, Victoire. » Lui dit-elle avec un regard doux que je ne pensais pas voir dans les yeux de la naine guerrière.

-« Je me suis fait battre par une enfant de 11 ans… » Grogna Cal.

OOooOO

 **Plus tard en fin de journée.**

-« Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé ? » Demanda Sylver aux enfants.

-« Oui ! » Répondirent-ils.

-« Mais moi j'aurais voulu un souvenir… » Murmura Louise en baissant les yeux.

-« Tu veux qu'on t'achète quelque chose ? » Demanda Sylphine.

-« Non, je veux juste me souvenir de cette journée. » Répondit-elle.

-« Que dirais-tu d'une photo alors ? » Proposa Sylphine avec un grand sourire.

-« Oh oui, une photo ! » S'écria Myriam, en arrivant avec Archange et Mara.

-« Tara, tu as un appareil photo ? » Me demanda Archange.

-« Oui. » Répondis-je.

-« Je vais prendre la photo. » Me proposa alors Archange.

-« Mais si tu prends la photo tu ne seras pas dessus, papa ! » S'écria Myriam, courroucée.

-« Mais… » Murmura-t-il.

-« Mais moi, je veux que tu sois sur la photo. Je veux que tout le monde soit sur la photo. Sinon, où est l'intérêt ? »

-« Euh… » Répondit-il.

-« Je peux peut-être prendre la photo pour vous ? » Nous demanda soudain une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans avec cheveux de couleur caramel mi-longs portant autour de son coup un magnifique collier en perles comme ceux que portaient les marquises à l'époque. Dans ses cheveux étaient aussi mise une fleur blanche. Quelle étrange tenue. Dans ses mains elle tenait aussi un livre dont la couverture représentait deux personnes qui s'embrassaient.

-« Vraiment ? » Demanda Sylphine, surprise.

-« Oui, avec plaisir. » Répondit la jeune femme tandis que je lui donnai l'appareil.

Nous allâmes tous nous placer les uns à côtés des autres en jouant des coudes pour avoir la meilleure place sur la photo…Enfin surtout Fafnir, Victoire, Louise et Myriam qui étaient les plus petites.

-« Vous êtes prêts ? » Nous demanda la jeune femme.

-« Non ! On ne va pas me voir ! Il n'y a que des grands ici ! » S'écria Myriam.

Soudain, Archange la prit dans ses bras et la mit sur ses épaules.

-« Et ici, tu penses qu'on te verra bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il en riant.

-« Mouais… » Répondit-elle en rougissant.

-« Souriez ! » Nous dit la jeune femme en prenant la photo.

Et la photo fut prise, clôturant ainsi journée au parc d'attraction.

OOooOO

 **PDV Robin, plus tard dans la soirée, salon d'Isabella.**

Pour nous faire part de ses résultats, Mourmur nos avait fait tous conviés dans le salon. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce je vis que tout le monde était déjà là sauf moi. Je m'assieds à côté de Sael, ma petite-amie, et passa mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Soudain, Mourmur s'avança et commença :

-« Si je vous ai tous réunit ici ce soir c'est pour faire part des résultats de mes recherches et.. » Commença-t-il.

-« Bon, vous avez trouvé une solution ou pas ? » Le coupa Jar, habitué à travailler avec lui.

-« Eh bien… Evidemment que mon génie a pu trouver grâce à l'aide de mon cher ange, Heagle 5 et de l'impératrice la solution. » Dit-il.

-« Cool, alors ! » S'exclama Cal.

-« J'ai réussi à comprendre pourquoi les jumeaux avait réussit à activer la sphère. Alice, James, vous avez bien que la Terre avait été attaquée et que vous ne pouviez plus utiliser la magie. Qu'avez-vous fait ou dit pour activer la sphère de Demiderus ? »

-« Eh bien…On a juste voulu faire de la magie. Mais ça ne marchait pas alors…Nous avons touchés la sphère et des mots se sont…Hum…» Répondit James, en hésitant.

-« Des mots ? De quoi parler vous ? » Demandais-je.

-« Eh bien...C'est étrange mais des mots sont apparus dans notre esprit et nous les avons prononcé puis…La sphère s'est mise à briller. » Murmura Alice.

-« Quels étaient ses mots ? » Demanda Mourmur, intéressé.

-« Hum…Je crois que c'était : Que ma magie illumine le cours du temps et reconnaisse le maître tout-puissant. » Répondit James.

-« C'est louche. » Murmura Betty.

-« Pas si louche que ça. Le maître tout-puissant est en fait Demiderus et cette sphère a bien le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps. » Dit Mourmur.

-« Mais alors la sphère aurait du les amener à l'époque où Demiderus a vécu c'est-à-dire il y a deux milles ans ! Pas ici ! » S'écria Moineau.

-« Eh bien non…Car qui Tara a-t-elle libéré du temps gris et qui a habité à notre époque ? » Demanda Mourmur.

-« Demiderus ! » S'écria Tara.

-« Mais tu l'as renvoyé dans le temps gris, non ? » Demanda Sylver.

-« Eh bien oui… » Murmura Tara.

-« Donc il faut que ressorte Demiderus du temps gris et que vous lui demandiez de renvoyer les enfants chez eux…Lui seul peut briser le contre-sort. »

-«Donc on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ? » Demanda Sylphine, joyeuse.

-« Oui, chère enfant. » Répondit Mourmur.

-« Oh… » Murmura Louise.

-« Tu n'es pas contente ? » Lui demanda son grand-frère.

-« Mais on vient tout juste de retrouver papa et maman que doit déjà les quitter. » Dit-elle, les yeux plein de larmes.

C'est alors que Moineau la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-« Il ne faut pas être triste. Je suis sûre que dans le futur nous sommes inquiets pour vous. Ton père et ta mère s'inquiètent pour toi, c'est pourquoi tu dois rentrer au plus vite. »

-« D'accord… » Dit-elle.

-« Alors, invoquons Demiderus ! » S'écria Tara.

Elle se leva et appela les couleurs afin qu'elles ouvrent le temps gris. Deux minutes après, nous vîmes Demiderus en sortir. Il avait mauvaise mine…

-« Aie, aie, aie…Où suis-je ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« Sur Terre. » Répondit Tara.

Il regarda et la fixa pendant plus d'une minute puis il tourna la tête et nous fixa nous aussi avant de s'écrier :

-« Le _magicgang_ ? Mais pourquoi diable m'avez-vous fait sortir du temps gris ? Qu'avez-vous encore fabriqué ? J'espère que ce n'est pas cette petite démone rose qui…Par mes aïeux, je ne suis pas jouet que vous pouvez sortir à votre guise ! »

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration avant que Tara reprendre la parole et cri :

-« Mais on a des problèmes à cause de vous et de votre fichue sphère ! »

-« Ma sphère ? » Interrogea-t-il.

-« Oui, votre « offrande de Demiderus » ! » S'exclama Tara, en colère.

Il s'assieds en tailleur sur le sol et demanda :

-« Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé ? »

Après une bonne heure de débriefing, Demiderus nous dit :

-« Hum…Je pense que si je m'appuie sur la magie de ma descendante je pourrais lancer le sort qui pourra les faire rentrer chez eux…Le problème ce sont ses ombres noires que je n'avais pas prévu. Je pense que c'est parce que mon sort est un peu daté… »

-« Un peu daté ? Il a plus de deux milles ans ! » S'écria Sylver.

-« Vous voyez quand je disais qu'il fallait mieux ne jamais utiliser la foutue magie… » Murmura Fafnir.

-« Il est probable qu'elles disparaîtront en même temps que les enfants. » Intervient Mourmur.

-« Heureusement pour nous. » Murmurais-je.

-« Mais, Ô grand Demiderus, nous avons essayé de repartir mais cela n'a pas marché. Pourquoi ? » Demanda très poliment Alice, en parfaite princesse de l'empire d'Omois, à son très célèbre ancêtre.

-« Pour pouvoir revenir dans le temps il faut repartir de là où vous êtes arrivés. Où êtes-vous donc arrivés ? » Demanda Demiderus.

-« Dans le jardin du palais de l'impératrice à Tignapour. » Répondit Myriam.

-« Bien. Demain, si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. » Conclut Demiderus.

-« Oh. » Répondit Sylphine.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis je résolus à parler :

-« Dîtes-moi, vous avez dit que l'on vous avez chargé de ramener l'offrande de Demiderus car vos parents étaient très occupés. Que faisions-nous dans le futur ? »

Cette question parut gêner les plus grands mais Louise répondit :

-« Eh bien…On a eu un très gros problème à cause M. Magister, « je-suis-très-méchant-et-je-veux-conquérir-le-monde » alors vous êtes partit le régler au nom du Lancovit, d'Omois, d'Hymilia, de Selenba et des démons. »

-« Au nom de tous ses pays...Comment ça ? On est devenus les messagers de nos patries ? » M'écriais-je, surpris.

-« Messagers ? Mais non, Papa et Maman dirigent le Lancovit, Tonton Cal et Tata Tara: Omois avec Tonton Jar , Tata Fafnir et Tonton Sylver: Hymilia, Tata Sael et Tonton Robin: Selenda et Tara Mara et Tonton Archange: les démons, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, très surprise.

-« Heiiiiiiiiiiiin ? » S'écrièrent tous les membres du _magicgang_ , moi y compris.

-« Attendez alors, nous…Nous… » Murmura Moineau.

-« Nous allons diriger AutreMonde ?! Trooop classe ! » S'écria Cal.

-« Ce n'est pas classe ! Alors je succéderais à l'impératrice…Slurk ! Je pensais qu'elle et Various auraient des enfants et qu'ils dirigeraient Omois…» Dit Tara.

-« Quoiii ? » Rugit Tara.

-« Bah oui ! Ils sont adorables ! Je les adore ! « Répondit Alice avec un grand sourire.

-« Mais alors pourquoi c'est MOI qui dirige Omois et pas eux ? » Cria Tara.

-« Eh bien…C'est Tante Lisbeth qui a remplacé ton père donc c'est à toi que revient le trône. Et puis, tu es la 1ère descendante de toute ta génération. C'est comme ça, c'est la loi, maman. » Lui répondit Alice.

-« Rooh… » Murmura-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-« Tu n'es pas contente, Tata ? » Lui demanda Myriam, assise sur les genoux de son père.

-« Et pourquoi devrais-je être contente ? Je vais devenir Impératrice. » Lui répondit Tara.

-« Et ce n'est pas bien ? » Demanda la petite princesse des démons avec de grands yeux verts innocents.

-« Impératrice ? Pff…Pour quoi faire ? Pour diriger un empire ? Pour un diriger des gens ? Pour faire de la politique à longueur de journée. Non merci mais je ne veux VRAIMENT pas de cet empire. » Cria-t-elle, énervé.

-« Tata Tara ? » Interrogea Sylphine, ma propre fille.

-« Oui ? » Lui répondit cette dernière.

-« Tu sais, un jour, tu m'as dit que tu aimais ton métier d'Impératrice car tu pouvais protéger les gens. Car tu pouvais protéger ceux que tu aimais et protéger ton peuple. En tant qu'Impératrice, la seule chose pour toi qui importait c'était les êtres vivant qui peuplaient ton royaume. Tu fais toujours tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour les aider et c'est ça que j'admire chez toi, Tata Tara. » Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Syphine… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Tu devrais réfléchir avant de prendre une décision définitive. » Lui dit-elle, sagement.

-« Mais Louise, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que Sael et moi nous dirigions Selenda mais ce n'est pas possible ! » M'écriais-je.

-« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-« Mais les elfes d'accepteront jamais qu'un demi-elfe tel que moi les gouverne ! » M'exclamais-je.

-« Ah bon ? Mais c'est quoi au final la différence entre un elfe et un demi-elfe ? Rien, tu rougis juste un peu plus que les autres mais c'est tout. » Répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules, avec l'honnête des enfants de son âge.

-« Tu sais Papa, à un moment, les elfes vont bien devoir t'accepter. Dans le futur, ils pourront t'accepter mais pour cela il te faudra faire tes preuves et faire tomber les critiques et les préjugés. Ça sera compliqué mais je suis sûre que tu arriveras car tu es plus elfe que n'importe qui, Papa ! » S'exclama Sylphine, avec un grand sourire.

A ce moment je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à faire ça, mais je pris Sylphine dans mes bras. Ses paroles m'avaient touché. Elle avait tellement confiance en moi et elle me considérait comme un vrai elfe. Voir ce visage d'enfant souriant me dire ça…Ses paroles que j'avais tant voulu entendre de mes pairs...

-« Merci, Sylphine. Merci. » Lui dis-je, doucement.

-« De rien, Papa. » Me répondit-elle, tout en mettant ses bras autour de moi.

-« Tu es vraiment une _chic_ fille, Sylphine. » Lui dis-je, en empruntant une expression terrienne.

-« Euh…Je…Merci. » Murmura-t-elle en rougissant, signe de son héritage humain.

-« Ouais bah moi, je ne veux diriger personne ! Diriger des personnes…Mais quelle idée! C'est profondément débile! Et personne ne m'obligera à faire ce dont je n'ai pas envie ! » S'écria Fafnir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Mais… C'est un très grand honneur pour toi ! » S'exclama Moineau, surprise.

-« Honneur ou pas, je ne dirigerai pas ceux qui m'ont banni alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je veux être libre. » Dit-elle.

-« Maman, tu changeras surement d'avis à un moment, j'en suis sûre. » Dit Victoire, en venant se blottir contre elle.

-« Moi ? Changer d'avis ? Je ne crois pas, Victoire… » Murmura la naine guerrière, gênée, tout en passant un bras protecteur autour de sa fille.

-« Le vrai problème est que les nains n'accepteront jamais un demi-dragon comme moi ! » S'exclama Sylver.

-« Oh, si tu haches quelques têtes et que tu ramènes un peu d'or, je pense qu'ils te respecterons. Sinon, on viendra vous aider et on trouvera une solution.» Répondit Moineau avec un sourire.

-« Tout a toujours une solution. » Dit Victoire avec un sourire.

-« Par contre, si j'hérite du Lancovit ça veut que la reine et le roi n'auront jamais d'enfants…Je suis si triste pour eux ! » S'exclama Moineau.

-« Ouais bah si tu deviens reine moi je deviendrai roi et je ne pense pas être à la hauteur… » Grogna Fabrice.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa. Tu seras un bon roi. » Lui dit Luke avec un sourire...De loup-garou.

-« Le meilleur de tous ! » S'exclama Louise, en battant des mains.

-« Moi, je ne m'imagine pas du tout reine des démons ! Vous voyez le tableau ? Ça va être un désastre… » Se lamenta Mara.

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, maman ? Les démons sont un peu bizarres mais ils sont très gentils au fond ! » S'exclama Myriam.

-« Gentils ? Tu es bien sûr qu'on parle des mêmes personnes ? » La questionna Cal.

-« Mais je suis une humaine ! Et je suis l'Héritière de l'Héritière ! Ça risque de créer des problèmes ! » S'exclama Mara.

-« Bah, ce n'est pas Lisbeth qui voulait une alliance avec les démons ? Au final, elle avait eu un bon pressentiment, elle s'était juste tromper de sœur ! » Dit Cal avec un grand sourire.

-« Vu comme ça… » Murmura Mara.

-« Au final, il n'y a que moi qui s'en sort bien ! » S'écria Jar, en riant.

-« Chanceux ! » S'écrièrent Tara et Mara en tirant la langue à leur frère.

-« Allez, les enfants, il est tant d'aller se coucher. Demain, la journée sera longue. » Nous dit Demiderus.

-« Nous ne sommes pas des enfants ! » Répliquais-je.

OOooOO

 **PDV Jar, le lendemain matin, empire d'Omois.**

-« Tu ne penses pas que ça va poser des problèmes si je viens à Omois ? » Me demanda Betty, ma petite-amie.

-« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protégerais si les choses tournent mal. » Lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-« Moi aussi je protégerais maman ! » S'écria soudain Marc en rentrant dans ma chambre.

-« Merci Jar, Marc ! » Nous répondit Betty avec son grand sourire qui me faisait tant craquer.

-« Tata Tara a dit qu'il fallait descendre. » Nous dit notre fils.

Nous descendîmes donc dans la salle à manger et après s'être salué, en dépits des remarques de Fafnir, nous invoquâmes un transmitus et nous nous retrouvâmes à Omois.

Malheureusement ce que nous n'avions pas prévu d'était de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille…Contre les ombres noires qui colonisaient Tingapour, la capitale, depuis quelques jours.

-« Cool ! Dites, je peux aller faire de la bouillie d'ombres ? » Nous demanda Fafnir en battant des mains comme une fillette. De tous les amis de ma sœur, c'était la plus bizarre.

-« Il faut que nous arrivions aux jardins de l'Impératrice là où les enfants sont arrivés ! Alors, vas-y débloque-nous un passage. » Soupira Tara.

La naine cria de joie et en moins d'un instant, elle se lança à corps perdue dans la bataille et assomma tous ses adversaires à l'aide de Sylver, Victoire, Fabrice, Luke, Robin, Sylphine et Moineau qui étaient venus la rejoindre. Mais ils aimaient tous se battre ou quoi ?!

-« Bien, nous pouvons y aller. » Dit Tara en regardant le massacre.

-« Un vrai massacre… » Murmurais-je.

-« Ça c'est clair. » Dit mon fils à mes côtés.

Nous atteignirent les jardins sans problèmes mais là nous attendaient…Un escadrons complet d'ombres noires ! Zut, c'était un piège ! Je me mis immédiatement devant Betty pour la protéger et nous activâmes tous notre magie…Sauf Fafnir, Sylver et Victoire qui dégainèrent leurs armes.

Et nous nous jetâmes dans la bataille en essayant tant bien que mal de protéger ceux que nous aimions. J'attaquais les ombres avec des Paralysus tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Betty et à Marc quand je vis qu'une ombre s'approchait de Betty. Je lui lança un puissant Destructus qui la réduit en poussière.

-« Jar ! » S'exclama Betty en venant se blottir contre moi.

-« Tout va bien, je gère. » M'écriais-je.

Mais à peine avais-je dit cela qu'une ombre nous attaqua par derrière, nous aurions été touchés si Marc n'était pas arrivé à temps. Il avait invoqué un puissant bouclier qui nous avait protéger.

-« Merci, Marc ! » S'exclama Betty.

-« Je te protégerais maman. » Dit-il avant de trancher une ombre en deux à l'aide d'une épée.

-« J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose… » Murmura Betty.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration sans la vexer…Mais c'est alors qu'une voix derrière nous s'exclama :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as deux garçons qui veulent te protéger, non ? Laisse les faire. »

C'était la Bête qui avait dit ça à Betty qui sourit.

-« Mais si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose à notre retour je pourrais t'apprendre à te servir d'une arme. Une épée ou alors un arc…Comme tu veux. » Proposa Fafnir avec un sourire.

Mais…Betty risquait de se blesser !

-« J'y réfléchirai. Merci beaucoup, Fafnir. » Répondit-elle poliment.

-« Mais tu sais tu es très bien comme ça ! » S'écria Alice, sa nièce.

Mais c'est alors qu'une ombre la prit par derrière et failli bien l'avoir si Cal ne s'était pas interposé pour protéger sa fille. L'ombre le poussa violemment et le propulsa contre le mur du jardin, tel une poupée.

-« Papa ! » S'écria Alice, des larmes dans les yeux.

-« Caaaaal ! » Cria Tara à la vue de son petit-ami dans une telle situation.

Cal se redressa et d'une voix rauque dit :

-« Tout va bien… »

-« Cal ! » S'écria James en se précipitant dans ses bras.

-« Foutu Voleur…C'est moi qui te tuerais alors essaie de faire un peu attention ! » S'exclama Fafnir.

Mais le temps qu'elle dise cela, une ombre s'était matérialisé derrière elle sans prévenir et allait fondre sur elle. Heureusement, Sylver accourut et trancha l'ombre en deux, secourant ainsi sa fiancée qui lui sourit en retour, bien qu'elle fut un perdue par se qui venait de se passer.

Mais pour venir au secours de Fafnir, Sylver avait laissé Victoire seule et la petite fille se retrouva bientôt encerclée par les ombres malgré ses capacités de guerrière.

-« Victoire ! » S'exclama Fafnir, sa mère.

-« Slurk ! » Jura Sylver en se précipitant aux côtés de sa fille.

Mais c'est alors que Victoire cria :

-« Feu ! »

Et en même temps qu'elle criait, des ailes de dragon se matérialisèrent dans son dos et des flammes apparurent autour d'elle comme pour la protéger. Elle s'envola puis lança une rafale de feu sur les ombres qui furent réduire en cendres.

-« Zut, je me suis un peu laissé emportée… » Constata-t-elle.

-« Victoire ? Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda mon fils.

-« Je m'amuse trooooop bien ! » Lui répondit-elle avec sourire.

Encore des gens qui aimaient se battre ? Bah…Elle était la digne fille de ses parents…Elle était vachement impressionnante.

-« C'était quoi ce pouvoir ? » Demanda Cal.

-« Ça ? Le feu du Dragon, pourquoi ? » Lui répondit Fafnir en haussant les épaules comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-« Le feu du Dragon…Ah, d'accord. » Dit-il, complètement perdu tandis que Sylver regardait sa fille avec étonnement, la bouche grande ouverte.

-« Papa ? Je peux te laisser protéger, Maman ? » Me demanda soudain mon fils.

-« Oui, tu peux compter sur moi. » Répondis-je tout en me promettant de garder un œil sur lui.

Il se mit à courir et rejoignis James, son cousin.

-« On va les attaquer ensemble ! Comme on a l'habitude ! » Cria-t-il.

-« OK. J'appelle Victoire et Alice ! » Répondit James en appelant ses deux camarades.

Mais que préparaient ses quatre là ?

Victoire s'envola dans le ciel et Alice partit à l'opposé du champ de bataille pendant que James et Marc se tenaient côte à côte.

Et c'est alors que James invoqua un puissant rayon de glace tandis que Victoire cracha un puissant jet de feu. Puis, Alice invoqua un vent puissant et Marc appela la terre. Leurs attaques convergèrent en un point unique et ils les dirigèrent vers les ombres dont une bonne partie ne résista à leur attaque surpuissante.

Dès que l'attaque cessa, Slyphine, Luke et Myriam se précipitèrent vers les ombres restantes et les tranchèrent / croquèrent grâce à leur force et à leur vitesse surhumaine, finissant ainsi le travail. C'est alors que je vis une ombre se fondre sur Louise et que je criai. Mais cela fut inutile car la petite fille se retourna et que son bras se transforma en patte de Bête qui griffa l'ombre qui battit en retraite. Pour une si jeune enfant, elle était puissante !

-« Wow ! » M'exclamais-je, surpris de la puissance de leur attaque et de leur organisation.

Mais c'est alors que les ombres que nous étions entrain de combattre se dirigèrent vers les enfants, affaiblit par leur puissante attaque.

-« Maaaaaaaaaarc ! » M'exclamais-je en accourant le rejoindre.

Je tranchai en deux l'ombre qui allait s'en prendre à mon fils.

-« Papa ! » S'exclama Marc, joyeux de me voir.

-« Tout va bien ? » Lui demandais-je en m'accroupissant à côté de lui.

-« Oui… » Répondit-il en se jetant dans mes bras.

Avec amour je lui rendis son étreinte et peu après nous repartîmes au combat quand soudain Tara nous interpella et cria :

-« Nous devons en finir une bonne foi pour toutes ! »

-« Comment faire ? » Lui demanda Robin, qui portait Sylphine, épuisée, dans ses bras.

-« Les enfants, vous pouvez lancer une dernière attaque ? » Leur demanda Tara.

-« Oui ! » Répondirent-ils.

-« Alors il va falloir rassembler les toutes les ombres à un même endroit et là nous attaquerons avec toute notre puissance. » Nous dit Tara, décidée à en finir, ses yeux éclatant de courage.

Après avoir décidé de les rassembler près d'une fontaine, nous nous élançâmes auprès des ombres en les dirigeants habilement vers l'endroit où nous voulions les conduire.

-« Continuez ! » Ordonna Sylphine en courant à toute vitesse, malgré sa fatigue.

Nous faisions ce que nous pouvions, nous étions épuisés après tant de combats mais nous tiens bon et au bout d'un moment, toutes les ombres restantes étaient à peu près au même endroit. Tara activa sa magie et sous nos yeux ébahi se mit à léviter, suivie de peu par James et Alice. Leurs yeux étaient bleus luisant et leurs mèches blanches crépitaient. Autour, ils attiraient toute magie…Comme si la magie faisait partie intégrante de leurs êtres. Les trois pierres vivantes répondirent à leurs appels et virent se placer au-dessus de leurs têtes leur faisant une couronne de cristal. Puis, vint à notre tour de jouer et nous leur donnèrent toute la magie que nous pouvions. Même Sylver, Fafnir et Victoire avaient activé la leur et donnaient toute leur puissance magique à Tara et aux jumeaux.

Et c'est alors que le déclic se fit et que Tara et les jumeaux lancèrent l'ultime attaque. Tout autour de nous devient blanc et je dus fermer les yeux tant la lumière et le déferlement de magie étaient puissants.

Quand je les rouvris, je constatai que toutes les ombres avaient été transformé une sorte de poussière noire.

-« Nous avons gagné ! » S'écrièrent Alice et James en se serrant dans les bras.

-« Alors nous allons pouvoir renter chez nous… » Murmura faiblement Sylphine.

-« Mais moi je ne veux pas quitter papa et maman ! Je ne les reverrais plus jamais ! » S'écria soudain Louise.

Mais c'est alors que Moineau s'approcha de la petite et lui caressa maternellement les cheveux tout en lui disant d'une voix douce :

-« Ce n'est pas un adieu. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. On se reverra, ma chérie, je te le promets. »

Et la petite Louise lui tomba dans les bras en pleures.

-« Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Demiderus ? » Demanda soudainement Sael.

Le silence fut tout ce qui lui répondit. Puis, une voix sortit dans buissons non loin du champs de bataille et dit :

-« Je suis là… »

Il s'était caché pendant toute la bataille !

-« Il fallait bien que je garde ma magie pour pouvoir renvoyer les enfants chez eux! » Se justifia-t-il

Ouais, c'est ça…Il avait plutôt eu la frousse de venir combattre ses propres monstres…Allons bon, où va le monde ?

-« Alors, on va devoir vous dire au revoir ? » Demanda Myriam, sa voix tremblante.

-« Oui, petite. » Lui répondit-il.

-« Je… » Murmura la petite fille, les yeux baignés de larmes.

-« Comme l'a si bien dit Moineau, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Nous allons nous retrouver dans quelques années. » Lui dit Archange en lui mettant sa main sur l'épaule.

La petite fille leva son regard vert dans celui tout aussi vert de son père, qui parut franchement gêné mais qui lui sourit. Sa mère, ma sœur jumelle, eut un doux sourire en les voyant tous les deux comme ça puis demanda:

-« Et puis, les futurs nous doivent s'inquiéter, non ? »

-« Ouais… » Murmura mon fils.

-« On va se prendre la punition de notre vie… » Grognèrent Luke et James.

-« Mais non, je suis sûre que les futurs nous seront cléments. » Lui dit gentiment Sael.

-« Alors, au revoir. Ça a été court mais génial de vous connaître aussi jeunes. On se reverra ? » Nous demanda Alice en souriant.

-« Oui, bien sûr. » Lui répondit Tara.

-« Et là on fera une super grande bataille comme au paint-ball ! » S'exclama Victoire, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-« Si tu veux, mon ange. » Lui répondit Sylver en riant.

-« Et je gagnerais encore une fois ! » Cria Victoire, en défiant Cal du regard.

-« C'est normal. Tu es _ma_ victoire, après tout. » Murmura Fafnir, avec un étrange sourire.

-« Et on fera un super pique-nique, tous ensemble. » Proposa Luke avec un sourire pour sa petite sœur qui sauta de joie à cette idée.

-« Et je battrais papa à la course ! » S'exclama Sylphine.

-« Et on volera plein plein de choses… » Murmura James en se frottant les mains tandis que son père riait aux éclats.

-« Et on vous fera des blagues rien que pour voir votre tête ! » S'exclama mon fils.

Puis, Tara et Cal serrèrent Alice et James dans leurs bras et Cal leur promis de voler plein de chose sous le regard réprobateur de Tara qui souriait quand même, Fabrice donna une tape sur l'épaule de son fils et embrassa sur la joue sa petite fille toujours dans les bras de Moineau, Archange souleva sa fille tandis que Mara essuyait ses larmes et lui murmurait de douces paroles, Sael serra de toutes ses forces Sylphine tandis que Robin rassura sa fille doucement, Victoire ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes malgré son honneur de guerrière et se retrouva dans les bras de ses parents, Fafnir lui murmurant des paroles remplies d'enthousiasmes pendant que Sylver lui disait à quel il était fier d'avoir une fille comme elle, Marc quand à lui s'approcha de Betty et lui dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il la protégerait puis il s'avança vers moi et me dit qu'il me confiait sa mère, je lui promis que je la protégerais et je le serra sans mes bras.

Puis, les enfants se mirent devant la fontaine, là où ils étaient arrivés.

-« Tara ? Tu peux me passer les sphères ? » Demanda Demiderus.

-« Oui. » Lui répondit-elle en lui donnant les deux sphères.

-« Tu peux me donner un peu de ta magie ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

-« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle tout activant son pouvoir qui rejoint celui de Demiderus.

Il s'avança de quelques pas et déclara :

-« Ô magie qui illumine le cours du temps, inverse le sortilège et renvoie à leur époque ceux qui ont utilisé ton pouvoir. »

Et à cet instant, la sphère dans sa main gauche se mit à briller et lévita au-dessus des enfants qui nous sourirent une dernière fois.

-« Ô magie qui illumine le cours du temps, transcende-le pour mieux revenir. Fait que tes pouvoirs ne soient pas corrompus par les ténèbres ! Renvoie chez eux les personnes qui t'ont accordé leurs confiances et rempli ta mission ! » Cria Demiderus.

C'est alors qu'une grande lumière blanche nous aveugla et je dus fermer les yeux.

Quand je les rouvris, les enfants avaient disparu. Dans mes bras, Betty versa quelques larmes puis elle me regarda et me sourit. La promesse d'un futur éclatant dans ses doux yeux bruns. Notre futur à tous les deux.

-« Nous les reverrons ? » Demanda Moineau.

-« Oui, ma chérie. » Lui répondit doucement Fabrice en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« C'est pour ça que nous devons rester en vie. Pour pouvoir un jour vivre ce futur éclatant ! » S'exclama Archange.

-« Je pense que je devrais reconsidérer le métier d'Impératrice. Pour James et pour Alice. » Murmura Tara.

-« Moi je veux bien être Imperator ! C'est un métier où on gagne plein d'argent ! » S'exclama Cal en rejoignant Tara et en la portant dans ses bras comme une princesse.

-« Vu comme ça… » Murmura Tara avec un éblouissant sourire.

-« J'espère que les elfes m'accepterons un jour… » Dit Robin.

-« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que Sylphine a dit ? Elle a dit que ça allait être difficile mais que tu y arriverais ! Et puis, même si ça sera compliqué, je serais là pour toi. Je serais toujours à tes côtés. » Déclara Sael en souriant et en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Reine des démons. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ça sera toujours mieux qu'Héritière de l'héritière ! Et puis, c'est Lisbeth qui sera contente ! » S'exclama Mara en riant.

-« Je suis content que tu ne repousses pas cette idée, ma douce. » Lui dit doucement Archange en l'embrassant sur la joue galamment.

-« Après tout, roi du Lancovit…Si je peux aider Moineau de cette manière alors je le ferai sans hésiter. » Déclara Fabrice.

-« Oh, Fabrice… » Murmura Moineau en se jetant dans ses bras.

-« Ouais bah moi, je ne veux diriger personne ! Je trouve cette idée _profondément_ débile ! » S'exclama Fafnir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en tournant violemment la tête dans le sens opposé.

-« Ma tant aimée Fafnir, il faudrait reconsidérer l'idée. Après tout, ça ne serait pas si mal de devenir la chef des clans nains après avoir été banni. Ça serait une belle vengeance. » Lui dit Sylver en souriant.

-« Mouais. Vengeance ou pas...Ils m'ont quand même banni. Mais et toi, ça ne te dérange pas si je fais ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Tant que je peux être à tes côtés, tout me va. » Lui dit Sylver, en souriant et en passant un bras autour de son épaule tandis que Fafnir rougit mais lui rendit son sourire.

-« Moi, je peux faire ce que je veux ! » Dis-je, en les narguant.

-« D'ailleurs Jar, que veux-tu faire ? » Me demanda ma sœur jumelle.

-« Je veux vous aider mais rester dans l'ombre. Avec Betty, bien sûr. » Répondis-je en prenant la main de Betty dans la mienne.

-« Ce sera avec plaisir, Jar. » Me répondit-elle.

-« Alors, promettons-nous d'atteindre cet avenir à coup sûr ! » M'exclamais-je.

Nous nous mimes en cercle et nous posâmes chacun nos mains au-dessus de celle des autres et nous nous jurâmes qu'un jour nous deviendrons ce que nous voudrions et que nous reverrions les enfants…Nos chers enfants.

Et cette sur cette promesse que s'acheva cette rocambolesque aventure qui nous avait apporté joie et courage. Mais surtout elle nous avait apporté pour nous tous…La promesse d'un futur éclatant!

* * *

 **Fin! :)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé des enfants du MagicGang ? Est-ce comme ça que vous les auriez imaginés ?**

 **Laissez-moi une petite review s'il-vous-plaît! Et si vous avez des demandes pour un prochain texte, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler!**


End file.
